


New year, new goal

by Shae_la_Hyene



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Double Penetration, Gang Bang, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, New Year's Resolutions, Orgy, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Threesomes, bet, it's just smut, loooots of smut, poor Aimeric, yeah that's our boy Damen there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 31,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23725102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shae_la_Hyene/pseuds/Shae_la_Hyene
Summary: Laurent's a straight A student, participates in extra scholar activities, is a huge slut, but still finds the time to get bored.There's just... he felt like he could do something greater than the usual, with his skills. He wasn't at the max of his potential.So he makes a bet with Nicaise, his roommate as his New Year's resolution.Fuck the entire football team.
Relationships: Aimeric/Laurent (Captive Prince), Berenger/Laurent (Captive Prince), Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince), Damen/Laurent/Nikandros (Captive Prince), Jord/Laurent (Captive Prince), Laurent/Kallias/Erasmus, Laurent/Lazar/Pallas (Captive Prince), Laurent/Lydos, Laurent/Nikandros (Captive Prince), Laurent/Orlant (Captive Prince), Laurent/Torveld (Captive Prince), multi - Relationship
Comments: 99
Kudos: 118





	1. I'm bored

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a joined idea on tumblr by @laurent-ofvere and @goldencuffs that I wrote because I thought it would be fun and sexy.  
> And because I needed to pass my writer's block on my Bang fic.  
> Result, I now have a writer's block on chapters 13 and 14 of this one... I'm not especially proud of myself.   
> But if you believe my beta @owensagirl, this is good, so enjoy ! I promise I'll finish it !

Laurent fell down on his bed, slowly getting rid of the last effects of his new year party hangover.   
“Huuuuuh” he whined. “I’m bored.”  
Not raising his head from his school work, Nicaise said :   
“Between your twin degree, your straight As and your ho life, I’m surprised you get the time to get bored.”  
Laurent smirked and raised himself on an elbow to look at his roommate.  
“Well I do.”   
He sighed.  
“I don’t know, I feel like I’m not living at my full potential, there. I need a project, a big goal to look forward to. Something that would check me in the legend league.”  
Nicaise smirked but still kept working.  
“I’m sure you’ll find something.”  
“Stop working,” Laurent whined. “And help me ! You always have the best ideas.”  
Nicaise sighed but leaned back on his chair to look at Laurent.  
“I don’t know, and extra club ?”  
Laurent pouted.  
“I was thinking of something more outside the box. Something no one ever tried.”  
Nicaise thrown his head back, his eyes unfocused.  
“You could try to pry something from the teachers. Make a big prank, the kind where everyone will always wonder how you did it. Fuck the entire football team. Sleep in a room in every floor of the campus.”  
Laurent perked up.  
“Ouh. Fucking the entire football team sounds fun,” he said with a smile.  
Nicaise looked back at him, amused.  
“Ok but we need standards. Like. Fucking. Blow jobs count, but handjobs don’t. And every one of them.”  
Laurent nodded.   
“Yeah I can do that.”  
He got up from his bed.  
“Print that team picture you took two months ago for me, would you ?”  
Nicaise was the official football and cheerleading photographer since his first year.  
Nicaise smirked, but complied.  
After cutting the portraits from each team member, Laurent took a forgotten white board he had behind his bed, and place each one of them in a table.  
“What is good is I haven’t fucked any of them yet.”  
He winced.   
“Damn, some of them are super shy. It will take me forever.”  
Nicaise came to stand beside him, eyeing the board.   
“Well, that’s why it’s a challenge.”  
He punched lightly at Laurent’s shoulder.  
“You’re a slut, you will manage.”


	2. Lazar and Pallas

Laurent was the only male cheerleader at this college. It was still a small college, that explained why there was only twelve members in the football team, which had made him a little sad. He liked real challenges.   
That also meant that he shared the football team’s locker, and not one with his cheerleading team. This separate gender bullshit made no sense when you considered how gay Laurent was, and how lesbian were some of the cheerleaders.  
But the rules are the rules, and it didn’t make sense to have a separate locker room just for Laurent.   
That’s how he ended up changing out of his uniform after an afternoon practice with his team.   
Apparently they weren’t the only ones to have practiced today as he found Lazar there, half naked and lazing around, apparently bored.  
“Your team’s already left you ?” asked Laurent with a smirk.  
“Yeah, apparently they all have homework to do or something. That’s just sad and pathetic for them,” answered Lazar. “I wanted to stay and train more, like, I still have this restless energy I don’t know what to do with…”  
He turned to Laurent who was down to his underwear by then, apparently struck by an idea.  
“Hey but maybe you could help with that ?” he said with what he probably wanted to be a charming smile.  
Laurent smirked, amused.  
“Maybe.”  
Laughing at the surprised look on Lazar’s face, Laurent threw him the bottle of lube he alway kept in his locker (really he had some lube everywhere he could think of so…) and, without an hesitation, pushed down his underwear and kicked them off of him.  
“So what ? Now you’re gonna watch me with your dead fish open mouth, or are you gonna fuck me ?”  
Laurent knew Lazar enough to know that he was no man to let go of opportunities like this just because he was in shock.  
Lazar shrugged the surprise off his head and raised to face Laurent.  
He removed his own t-shirt and boxers and came to crowd Laurent against the lockers, their chest and groins flushed.   
Laurent reached beside him to grab a condom too, and, after a few strokes to Lazar’s half-hard cock, unrolled it on him.  
There was so much lust in Lazar’s eyes it was comical.  
Lazar’s hands came to rest on Laurent’s asscheeks, holding hard on the tender flesh.  
Then he leaned in to kiss Laurent, the kiss already heated and open-mouthed.   
Moaning, Laurent reached up to wrap his arms around Lazar’s neck, licking deep into his mouth, and raised his leg so it’d circle Lazar’s lips.  
Lazar groaned in his mouth, pressing himself closer to Laurent’s body, his hardness bobbing on Laurent’s stomach.  
Then he grabbed Laurent by his hips and turned him quickly, pressing his back against the lockers.  
Then he grabbed the bottle of lube and squeezed some on his fingers, pressing them at Laurent’s entrance right after.  
The lube and fingers were still cold, it wasn’t great, but Lazar figered him open skillfully, not taking too long but still making it painless.  
Well, Laurent’s asshole had see a lot already, so it was pretty much trained for anything at that point. Still. Proper preparation was always appreciated.   
Lazar was inside him for only a minute, having managed a few thrusts, when the door to the locker room opened, letting them stand in clear view of the one entering it.  
“Hey, Pallas, what’s up ?” Laurent asked, aiming for casual.   
Pallas had dropped his duffel bag to the floor, and was looking at them, his mouth wide opened and his cheeks flushed.  
“Would you close the door, sweetheart ?” asked Lazar smugly, while aiming a very well adjusted thrust on Laurent’s prostate.  
After the first shock of surprise had passed Pallas’s brain, he closed the door behind himself, and started to walk toward them, looking lost.  
Laurent pushed himself off the lockers, forcing Lazar to step out of him too.  
“Don’t make that face, Pallas. You can share, no problem.  
Pallas’ face flushed harder, and he looked up and down his and Lazar’s body, incredulous.  
Laurent gently took his hand.  
“Come,” he said with a smile.   
He guided Pallas to his locker and picked up another condom. A bigger size, he guessed.  
He took hold of Pallas’s jersey and pulled it off, and gestured for Lazar to yank off his short and boxers. Then he threw the new condom Lazar’s way and said, confident.  
“Would you suck his cock ? He’s got to catch up somehow.”  
Grinning, Lazar turned Pallas to face him and went to his knees.   
In no time, the situation and Lazar’s skillful tongue got Pallas rock hard, and Laurent smiled apreciatingly at the sight of his generous size.   
“I think that’ll be enough, Lazar,” he said.  
Lazar pulled out and smiled, then he rolled the condom on Pallas’ cock, and went back up.  
Pallas and Lazar were looking deep into each other’s eyes.   
Laurent smirked. Well, if they don’t get together after that…  
He took hold of Lazar’s shoulders and made him lay flat on one of the benches, his cock proudly up and ready to serve. Taking hold of it, Laurent lowered himself, straddling Lazar’s hips until he had Lazar’s cock up to the hilt.   
He moaned, throwing his head back. If it wasn’t so straining, riding a cock would be his favorite position.  
Taking a hold of Pallas’s hand, he gently guided him until he was straddling the bench too, right behind Laurent. Guiding Pallas’ thick fingers to his hole, he pressed two inside himself, Lazar moaning under him at the twin sensation.  
Pallas got the cue and started to spread him again, around Lazar’s cock.  
When he decided it was enough, Laurent used both his hands to get a grip at Pallas’ ass and bring him closer, letting the head of his cock rub where his fingers were only a moment before.   
Groaning, Pallas took hold of his cock and placed it right at Laurent’s hole and started to press it in.  
Laurent hadn’t had often the stretch from two cocks in his ass, even less when one of those was Pallas’s size, but he really liked the sensation, and let out a loud moan, his head falling back to rest on Pallas’ shoulder.  
Under him, Lazar was watching with wide eyes and a fascinations verging on admiration. He looked like he could come only from watching.  
But, oh, Laurent couldn’t let that happen.   
He started to rock back and forth around Lazar’s cock, the length rubbing his insides pleasantly.  
Taking the hint quickly, Pallas started to fuck him enthusiastically from behind him, pumping hard against Laurent’s rim and Lazar’s cock.   
Soon all three of them were letting out a symphony of moans and groans and cries, and Laurent remembered how much he liked being in the middle.  
The rocking, straining on his thighs muscles when most of his weight was resting on his strained crotch or his tip toes, was tiring him quickly, so he balanced himself by placing his hands on either side of Lazar’s head, giving a break to his legs and letting Pallas do all the fucking.   
They lasted long. Laurent came first, after a few strokes of Pallas’ fist around his cock, and slumped down, letting Lazar raise a bit so he was held between the two muscled chests, firmly secured as both cocks thrusted inside him frantically, and off rythm. At some point there was always a cock pushing in and one pulling out so it was balancing itself in a way, Laurent’s rim and prostate protesting against the hyper stimulations.  
Lazar came, with a gasp, under Laurent and Laurent watched it write itself on his face with a smile. Yes.  
Seeing this, Pallas lost it and thrusted harder and faster until he came too, only a moment after Lazar.   
With the two cocks slowly softening inside him, Laurent allowed all his body to relax, Pallas’ hands gently caressing his sides and hips, still buried deep between his asscheeks.   
Lazar was out of breath, looking like he couldn’t believe what just happened.   
Laurent knew that face. Most people thought him untouchable and frigid, and he liked proving them wrong by letting them fuck him deep and hard.   
Turning his head, Laurent reached Pallas’ lips to kiss him, slow and sweet.  
Raising his hand to wrap it around Laurent’s neck, Pallas returned the kiss, the rich taste of his tongue making Laurent shiver.   
Finally, he pulled off of the two men and went to the shower, picking his soap in his locker, and went to wash the come and lube off of him, leaving behind him Pallas slumped on Lazar, still in shock.  
“That was fun, thanks !” he threw above his shoulder.  
When he went out of the shower, the two other men still inside kissing each other passionately, Laurent quickly dressed up and went out of the locker room for the first walk of shame of what promised to be a nice experience.   
When he entered his room, Nicaise looked at him from his desk, looking curious.  
Laurent smirked, feeling smug, and traced two crosses next to Lazar’s and Pallas’ pictures.   
Nicaise looked at him, his jaw falling to the ground.  
Two down, still ten to go.


	3. Berenger

“Will you fuck the coach too ?” asked Nicaise as he took another look to the white board.  
Laurent frowned.   
“That could be fun, but it also could get me expelled and him fired. I’m not sure this is worth it.”  
Nicaise made a face.   
“Right. The goal is still to be a legend. Getting expelled doesn’t work for that.”  
He was still looking at the board.  
“So ?” he asked finally. “Who’s next ?”  
Laurent hummed, getting up from his bed where he was re reading notes from a lecture.  
He watched the faces aligned in front of him.  
“I think I’d like to know how Berenger fucks,” he said with a smile.  
Nicaise shrugged.  
“The guy is soooo boring,” he said with a whine. “You’re right to check it off now, so you can have a nice rebound after.”  
Laurent smiled, tilting his head to the side and looking at Berenger’s picture.   
“You never know, maybe he’s hiding his game.”

Berenger was a bookworm. Laurent knew there was no chance he’d catch him alone in the locker rooms. He had to go hunt in Berenger’s natural habitat, the library.  
“Hey,” he whispered, approaching the man who was studying a bunch of books, concentrated.  
Berenger looked up, his frown smoothing down as he saw Laurent. It was… kind. Laurent found it sweet that Berenger would look at him that nicely when he interrupted his study.  
“Laurent,” he said in a breath. “Something’s wrong ?”  
Laurent smiled.  
“Can I talk to you in one of the private study room ?”  
Berenger looked confused, looking all over his table, but eventually nodded, looking concerned, and started gathering his books.  
Feeling just slightly guilty for interrupting Berenger’s work, Laurent helped him gathering the books and papers scattered on the table.   
When all was securely into Berenger’s bag, he followed Laurent to the study room he had booked for the occasion.  
Once inside, Laurent jumped to sit on the table, his head tilting as he watched Berenger close the door behind them.  
“Is everything alright ?” Berenger asked, looking serious and worried.   
Laurent smiled.  
“I’m fine. You ?”  
Berenger looked suspicious, but gave him a little “I’m fine too…”  
“I was wondering,” Laurent said, choosing to be straightforward, “which way you swing ?”  
Berenger’s eyes widened.  
“P… pardon ?” he stuttered.  
Laurent clacked his tongue.  
“Yeah, it’s actually a matter of gossip for a big chunk of the campus. We never saw you with a boyfriend or a girlfriend, or even someone non-binary or else. Truth is, we never saw you with anyone. So, what’s your deal ? Are you asexual ?”  
Berenger was blushing, hard.  
“Why… Why are you asking me that ?”  
Laurent shrugged.   
“Just answer the question,” he said.  
“I… I don’t exactly know. Pansexual, I’d say. But I rarely want anyone except if I know them before.”  
Laurent nodded, thoughtfully.  
“So you’d fuck me ?”  
Berenger looked at him, in shock, his face and neck going redder than ever.  
“I…”  
Laurent jumped off the table, getting closer until he ran his hand up Berenger’s chest.  
“It’s a simple question,” he whispered in Berenger’s ear. “I’d like you to fuck me, there and then. Do you want to ?”  
He hear Berenger’s breath catching in his throat, and smirked. He had already won. He pulled back just a little that Berenger’s eyes were closed, the man obviously in the middle of a will battle.  
Smirking again, Laurent leaned in to nip at his earlobe, making Berenger whimper.   
Then he took Berenger’s hand, and carefully placed them on his asscheeks, letting him grope his ass, feeling the iron control crumbling.  
Laurent moved again to nip at Berenger’s bottom lip, and used the gasp it pulled from Berenger, darted his tongue into Berenger’s mouth, touching the tip of the tongue there.  
At that, Berenger fucking lost it, and Laurent grinned in tirumph.  
Almost savagely, Berenger pushed back against his mouth, making their teeth clash, and licked deep into Laurent’s mouth.   
Encouragingly, Laurent moaned into it.   
Berenger’s hands were at his pants, undoing the button and the zipper and freezing when he realized that Laurent’s cock was right against his skin.  
Considering his general ho life, and his personal goal that day, Laurent had simply considered that wearing underwear would just be a waste of time.   
He looked into Berenger’s eyes, and was rewarded by a fire of lust behind them.   
He smirked.   
“I know what I want,” he whispered against Berenger’s lips.  
It only spurted Berenger on more. Pushing Laurent back, he only stopped when Laurent was once again sitting on the table, his legs splayed around Berenger’s middle.  
Berenger’s hardness was straining his jeans, Laurent could feel it against his crotch.  
“Yes,” he whispered, his eyes closing.  
Then he leaned back, until he was sprawled on the table, a spectacle for Berenger’s eyes.  
Seeing him like that, Berenger fumbled with his own belt and button, freeing his aching cock as quickly as possible and giving it a quick squeeze.  
Laurent moaned again, liking what he was seeing.  
Berenger pulled his shirt off, not bothering with the buttons, and pushed Laurent’s t-shirt higher until he could see and lick his hard nipples.   
Sighing, Laurent buried his fingers in Berenger’s short hair, gently encouraging him further.  
Berenger pulled off, and went to stand again, looking at Laurent entirely.  
Laurent blushed. He liked that gaze. He liked when men found him sexy.  
Yanking Laurent’s pants down harshly, Berenger didn’t waits time dealing with Laurent’s shoes and just stepped in the space between Laurent’s legs and the strained pants around his ankles.   
Reaching for his discarded bag, Laurent pulled out a bottle of lube and the right size of condom, placing them in Berenger’s shaking hand.  
Berenger’s pupils went even wider at that, engulfing all of his brown irises.  
Laurent smirked, feeling his own flush spread on his neck and chest.  
Making quick work of the condom, he spread some lube on his cock, and used the wet fingers to press at Laurent’s entrance.  
Slowly, he pressed a finger in, and started a slow back and forth.   
Laurent really had no time for that.   
“Go faster,” he groaned.  
Berenger froze, his finger still in Laurent’s ass, but eventually obeyed, spreading him open with one, then two, then three fingers, until Laurent got enough of it and used his legs to pull Berenger’s cock closer to his ass.  
Berenger pulled his fingers out, and placed his cock there instead, pushing in one smooth hard motion.   
Laurent let out a loud moan.  
“Yes,” he whispered.  
He liked nothing more than to be filled. Fucked by a thick cock. He was having what he really wanted.  
“Yes,” he moaned, again and again, as Berenger fucked him, hard and deep, into the table.  
He took hold of one of Laurent’s thighs to hitch him up and changed the angle, hitting right into Laurent’s prostate with every thrusts, and Laurent arched his back, moaning louder.   
Here’s to Nicaise and his theory about boring Berenger.  
Berenger was pumping, hard, into Laurent’s ass, and was going faster and faster, making Laurent’s cries go higher.   
The students working near were probably hating them.   
Finally, after a few perfectly aimed thrusts, Laurent came, his toes curling and his legs wrapping tighter around Berenger’s ass, as he let out a final, loud, cry.  
Seeing it, Berenger lost all sense of caution and fucked him faster, not as deep and without any rhythm left, until he came too, spilling inside the condom, buried deep inside Laurent’s ass.   
Slumping forward, Berenger rested his weight on his hands, on either side of Laurent’s waist, and Laurent laughed a little, out of breath.  
“See ? I knew you could do it,” he said smugly.  
Berenger looked at him, hard, a sort of anger in his eyes that told him ‘wait until I catch my breath if you’re still smug’.   
Laurent raised himself up, and pecked Berenger’s lips once.  
“Maybe another time,” he said, raising his legs to pass over Berenger’s head and free himself.  
He pulled a tissue from the package in his bag and quickly wiped the come off his stomach, feeling sated and happy. Then he used the tissue to take off the condom off Berenger’s cock, and threw the ball into the bin.   
Berenger was still silent, still catching his breath.   
Feeling generous, Laurent pulled his boxers and pants back up and closed the zip, button and belt, before pecking Berenger in the neck.  
Laughing once more, he grabbed his bag and made for the door, leaving a puzzled Berenger behind.  
Laurent took a deep breath.  
A good orgasm. Nothing better to start his long day of classes.  
It was only hours later, when he entered his dorm room, exhausted, that he traced Berenger’s cross next to his picture.  
Looking Nicaise straight in the eyes, he said :   
“You were wrong.”


	4. Damen

Laurent was Damen’s type. It was evident from comparing the people that claimed having been fucked by him.   
And since Damen had been through almost the entire campus’ worth of blue-eyed blonds, it was just a miracle they didn’t already fuck.  
So it would be easy.  
So easy.  
There was this room, in the building where they had most of their classes, that, in theory, only the janitor knew about and could use.  
But it had been a long time since people knew about it and used it for something else than storing cleaning supplies.  
It didn’t even occur to anyone to steal anything, so the janitor, and for what it was worth, no one in charge, noticed the students that came there to fuck.  
Laurent himself had been dragged there once, and after that took three guys there too.  
It was just a vastly known secret.   
Only the purest of the virgins didn’t know about that room.  
So when Laurent took his hand gently at the end of his class and guided him quietly there, he knew what it was for.  
The moment the door was closed behind them, his mouth was on Laurent’s and his arms wrapped tight around the small of his back.  
Laurent smiled against Damen’s lips and opened his mouth to deepen the kiss.  
Damen pushed him until his back hit the wall, and the movement hitched Laurent up a little. Pleased by it, Damen took a hold of the back of Laurent’s thighs and lifted him higher, until Laurent’s legs were wrapped around his waist.  
Laurent gasped and gripped at Damen’s nape to prevent himself from falling, helplessly aroused.   
Damen pulled away from his lips and started devouring Laurent’s neck, leaving marks all the way down, and Laurent whined into the feeling.  
Damen’s cock was hard against Laurent crotch, and he wanted it, he wanted it fast.   
“Fuck, Damen, just take me, now !” he said, breathless.  
Damen groaned at that, and pressed further against Laurent, pinning him completely against the wall. He bit into Laurent’s skin, and Laurent moaned loudly.  
Damen let go of him just long enough for them to rip their clothes apart, and Laurent gave him the lube and condom he had taken with him.  
“This won’t fit,” said Damen with a frown.  
“I can see that,” said Laurent in a breath.  
He hadn’t thought long enough about and hadn’t accounted for Damen’s size in his choice.  
Damen went back to his own pants and retrieved a condom from his own back pocket.   
“Always prepared, huh ?” said Laurent cheekily.  
Damen pinned him against the wall again, kissing his smile away.  
“Says the guy who walks around carrying lube,” he growled, and Laurent laughed, bright.   
He gasped when, in one smooth motion, Damen picked him up again and pressed him against the wall, Laurent’s legs wrapped around his middle.  
Making sure Laurent’s grip was secure enough for him to let go of his hands, he opened the bottle of lube and warmed some on his thick fingers.  
He pressed one digit at Laurent’s entrance and he gasped at the feeling.  
Damen was going to prepare him like this, in this awkward angle, as he hold him up without showing any sign of effort from it.  
Laurent felt himself harden even more.  
Damen fucked him slowly on his fingers, one by one, until the third came in and out easily.  
Then he took a hold of Laurent’s thighs again, and slowly pulled them away from the wall, supporting all of Laurent’ weight by himself, and not even breaking a sweat.  
Laurent couldn’t breath, he was too amazed and so turned on.   
Then Damen hitched him a little higher, and positioned them so that, when he dropped Laurent again, he impaled himself on Damen’s cock.  
Laurent let out a loud mix of whine and moan, his eyes closing and his head going back, his whole back straightening to realign himself with the huge cock inside him.  
Damen groaned, and repeated the motion again, thrusting up as he did it, fucking Laurent up to the hilt.  
Laurent’s arms came from his arms to securely wrap around Damen’s shoulder, pulling himself closer so they were touching all over their chests.   
Damen started to fuck him, lifting him and making him fall back on his cock, and thrusting up in sync.   
“Damen…” moaned Laurent, his eyes closed.  
Damen went crazy from it, sucking hard on Laurent’s neck, abusing the skin between his teeth, and fucking him faster. Laurent nails dig into Damen’s skin, drawing blood, but neither of them cared about it.  
It was raw, and wholy sensate, and hard. An unique experience.   
Laurent really should have made Damen fuck him sooner.   
Damen came with a grunt, slowing in his lifting movements until he stopped, totally spent inside Laurent.   
He bit Laurent’s earlobe, and freed one of his hands, Laurent only holding on with the effort from his thigh muscles, and stroke Laurent cock, once. At the third time, Laurent came with a cry, clenching around Damen’s soft cock.   
Out of breath, Damen let go of him slowly, letting Laurent stand back on his own legs, and Laurent’s back hit the wall again, not quite able to stand without it.   
Damen hovered above him, his hands on either side of Laurent’s head, as he tried to control his breath.  
“We should have done this before,” Damen said, his voice hoarse.  
Laurent laughed.  
“Yeah, we totally should have,” he whispered.  
Damen smiled softly.  
“And… why now ?” he asked.  
Laurent shrugged.  
“Why not ?”  
This seemed to be convincing enough for Damen.  
They were starting to breathing normally again.  
After a while, Damen asked.   
“Wanna go again ?”  
Laurent smiled and nodded enthusiastically.  
“Wait,” he said abruptly. “You have another condom ?”  
Damen nodded, naturally.  
“In case the first has a problem. I’d hate to miss an occasion for a bad reason.”  
Laurent laughed again and went to kiss him, slow and sweet.  
Damen’s arms came around his middle, holding him gently closer to himself.  
It took them both a moment to get hard again, but they managed, experience and everything nice…  
Damen wanted to fuck him from the front again, but Laurent refused to lay on the cold dirty floor, so they compromised.  
Well they didn’t.  
Damen did as Laurent told him.  
He took him from behind, Laurent bent around a pile of card boxes, pounding hard into Laurent’s asshole with what was probably the biggest cock Laurent ever took, toys not included.   
His mouth was on Laurent again, leaving suction marks all over his nape and the top of his back.   
He also seemed to enjoy Laurent’s hair a lot, his fingers tangled on it without pulling.  
Of course. The blond kink…  
He made Laurent come first, that second time, the angle better to reach his prostate and thrust into it steadily. When Laurent came with a loud gasp, it spurted Damen faster, fucking him through his climax, and came not long after, deep seated inside Laurent’s ass.   
Laurent’s bottom lip was showing bite marks and his neck and nape was covered in angry red bruises. And Damen looked at all those marks with hunger and satisfaction.  
It was like what he like more about it all was that people would knew that he fucked Laurent thoroughly. Him and no one else.  
Very possessive.  
Laurent didn’t dislike it as much as he thought he would…  
They wiped themselves quickly with some paper towel they found on one of the shelves, and left the room together, walking a little as if nothing happened before splitting in the direction of their respective rooms.  
Damen had won his cross with the honors, so Laurent had it very neatly traced.


	5. Orlant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY !! I'm back with two new chapters because I finally got around to write and finish chapter 13 so now it's only the matter of writing the 14th (yes the hardest one) and I'll post all the rest in one go !  
> Enjoy !

He had his Mesopotamian history in common with Orlant. So it was easy.  
As easy as going to him as the class ended, the last of the day, for both of them, Laurent knew.  
“What do you want with me, deVere ?” groaned Orlant when they were finally alone in the room.  
Laurent sat on his desk as Orlant kept stuffing his things in his bag.  
“I’ll give you three guesses,” he said simply.  
Orlant groaned again.  
“No need, there’s only one reason a slut like you would have something to do with me, and I’m not interested. You can get cock from someone else.”  
Laurent tilted his head.  
“Oh come on ! It’s not like I’m going to bite it off.”  
He leaned back on his hand, displaying his body advantageously.  
“It’s just a nice way to have fun after a long day…” he added with a seducing smile.  
Orlant sighed, his books all in the bag, and looked straight at him.  
“Why me, Laurent,” he asked, exasperated.  
Laurent hummed.  
“I’ve got a new year’s goal, and you,” he said, tracing Orlant’s pectoral with his finger, “are part of it.”  
He spread his leg, just a little.  
“So of course, I could do without it, and you’ll hear the last of me after I give up, but not having the complete set…”  
He made a face, and leaned in so his mouth was right next to Orlant’s ear.  
“Would make me very sad” he finished in a quiet, boyish voice.  
He pulled out to see Orlant roll his eyes, turned on despite himself.  
“Fine,” he growled.  
Laurent smiled wide as Orlant took his hand, hard, and yanked him out of the room and all the way toward his dorm room.  
Before closing the door behind them, Orlant pulled out a tie from a pile of dirty clothes, and hanged it on the outside doorknob.  
“Really ?” laughed Laurent, “you’re THAT cliché ?”  
“Shut up,” said Orlant. “You bitch.”  
There was lust in his voice, it made it almost a compliment, so Laurent smiled, moving to palm Orlant through the front of his jeans.   
“The bitch,” Laurent said, his voice low, “is waiting to be filled.”  
Harshly, Orlant pushed him on his back on the bed. Well. One of the bed. He was definitely hoping Orlant’s and not his roommate’s. That was just rude.  
Not waiting for foreplay or Orlant’s indecision, Laurent started yanking his clothes off, and appreciated the same wide eyed expression that he saw on Berenger’s face when Orlant saw he wasn’t wearing underwear.  
“Oh go you really are a fucking slut,” he whispered, in awe.  
Laurent tilted his head playfully.   
“Thank you,” he said with a smile.   
Then he rise on his knees and pulled Orlant closer by tugging on his belt.   
Orlant was removing his t-shirt as Laurent was opening the belt and the pants, yanking them down enough to free the cock, so he only managed to look down to see Laurent take his cock in his mouth in one smooth motion.  
Orlant groaned. He was rock hard after only a few licks from Laurent’s tongue and Laurent looked at it appreciatively.   
Orlant wouldn’t disappoint.   
Removing the rest of his clothes, Orlant reached his beside drawer and picked up a bottle of lube and a condom.  
Laurent was glad it wasn’t going out of his pocket for once.   
Being a whore was starting to get expensive.   
Quickly preparing him, Orlant placed Laurent’s legs up, until his feet were resting on Orlant’s shoulders, and turned his head to kiss at Laurent’s ankle.  
Laurent smiled.   
He hadn’t had that much body worshippers and he had missed it.   
They were so caught up in Orlant kissing and massaging every part of Laurent’s feet he could reach, that none of them really noticed that Orlant had four fingers and the start of his palm up Laurent’s ass, until Laurent made an impatient sound that surprised even himself.   
Not wasting any more second, Orlant removed his hand after one last crooking of his fingers to graze at Laurent’s prostate, and buried his cock to the hilt there instead.   
Pushing more on Laurent’s knees until he was completely folded in half, Orlant started to fuck him, hard and slow, his attention going back to Laurent’s feet, his gaze admiring and hungry.  
He mouthed the side of it, and took the big toe in his mouth, his thumb brushing lightly under Laurent’s feet, tickling him and making him laugh.  
As if to punish him for it, Orlant slapped his cock hard into Laurent’s ass, and all of the air left Laurent’s lungs.   
Orlant was still massaging his feet, applying more pressure on it until Laurent was so folded that his ass was raised in the air, his knees pressed on either side of his head.  
In that position, there was nothing preventing Orlant to flush himself completely against Laurent’s ass, and he was fucking him really deep, not stopped my the soft flesh he would have encountered any other way.  
Laurent closed his eyes, his back arching as much as it could under the pressure, and let himself feel it, take it, take it all.  
The room was filled with the wet sounds of Orlant’s crotch slapping against Laurent’s ass, and the ones Orlant’s mouth made on Laurent’s foot.  
Orlant managed to make him come twice before finally unfolding him and letting him go from under his weight.  
Not bad.   
After he went to the bathroom attached to the dorm room to clean himself, Laurent came back to Orlant sitting on his bed, and lazily spread his knees on either side of Orlants lap.  
He wound his arms around Orlant’s neck, his mind still unfocused from the post orgasmic haze.  
“See ?” he said before kissing Orlant’s lips. “Nothing to regret about it. Just a good time.”  
Relaxing, Orlant grabbed his hips and pulled him closer until they were flushed against each other, and kissed him more deeply.  
They kissed for a while, tender and sweet.   
Briefly, Laurent wondered if Orlant wanted him to spend the night, and sleep there.  
But Orlant gently pushed him off of him, and Laurent took it as a cue.  
No time to cuddle sluts, apparently.  
Well, thought Laurent as he exited the room, his clothes hastily pulled back on, and starting another walk of shame, his bad. He wouldn’t have said no to another round come morning, so really, it was Orlant’s loss.


	6. Torveld

Laurent proudly traced his cross next to Orlant’s picture, the next morning, as Nicaise was painfully waking up.  
“Five down, 7 left,” he said, the cap of the sharpie still in his mouth.  
He looked at his watch.   
“I have a free hour before lunch, I think I’ll try to get Torveld alone in his office then.”  
Nicaise yawned.  
“We still eat together after ?”  
Laurent nodded.  
“Sure ? At the bagel place ?”  
Nicaise nodded.  
“Ok, then. I’ll text you if it takes more time that I thought and I end up late.”  
He smirked, looking at Nicaise.  
“Wish me luck !”  
Nicaise smiled, raised his hand to show his crossed fingers, and went back to his mug of coffee when Laurent left out the room to go to his first class.

He entered quietly in Torveld’s office after class and closed the door behind himself.  
Sure it was nice to be a teacher’s assistant. Alright, the room wasn’t huge, but it was more than any other student could imagine having.  
“Laurent, can I help you ?” asked Torveld upon his arrival.  
Laurent stopped to let his bag fall to the floor, and thought about how he could do it.   
“Yes,” he let out after a moment, “actually. It’s about last test, I wanted to know if that was possible to gain a few extra points.”  
Torveld frowned.   
“How do you plan that ? You want to turn in an extra work or…”  
Laurent came closer, and closer, until Torveld stopped talking.  
“Or,” said Laurent softly.  
He saw the moment it clicked in Torveld’s brain, his eyes blown wide, and smiled wickedly.  
He put his hand on Torveld’s belt and started to undo it.  
“No, Laurent, that’s not how it works, I’m not going to…”  
Torveld did try to remove Laurent’s hands, but was excessively lax and useless at it.  
Laurent only grinned wider, before going to his knees.  
Torveld swore and threw his head back when Laurent wrapped his hand around his half hard cock. He wasn’t there yet, but Laurent would work on that.  
Gripping the desk behind himself, Torveld continued talking.   
“No, stop. This… this is not how we do things. I’m not going to give you extra points against sexual favors, this is not how I function…”  
His ranting started to sounds more chaotic and funny the moment Laurent wrapped his mouth around his dick, though. Laurent smiled around the cock, sucking with experience and precision until Torveld was at his mercy.  
He pressed the tip of his tongue in the slit, and Torveld lost it, letting out a cry rather than fumbling words.  
There, Laurent pulled out and went back up to face Torveld.  
“You’re right. Silly me. It’s not like I need extra points any way, I’ll already get an A, and we both know it.”  
Torveld’s cheeks were flushed a deep red, and his eyes had something crazy in them.  
Not closing his lips over Torveld's, Laurent just darted out his tongue to go into Torveld’s open mouth, the ghost of a caress that he knew only turned on Torveld even more.  
“All I really need,” continued Laurent, his voice quiet, “is for you to fuck me.”  
Torveld whined, looking torn.  
“This… This really isn’t ethical, Laurent.”  
Laurent snorted.   
“Oh come on. You’re a student, not a teacher, nobody cares who you fuck.”  
It still tooks a moment more for Torveld to give up his pretenses and excuses and kiss him, hard, his tongue invading Laurent’s mouth pleasantly.  
Laurent moaned into it, his lips still forming the smile that hadn’t left him since the beggining.  
“You like it,” said Torveld in a sultry voice when Laurent arched into his touch.  
Laurent nodded, his tongue busy licking inside Torveld’s mouth.  
Torveld’s hands clasped his waist, hard enough to leave bruises, and Laurent moaned once again. Against him, Torveld’s rock hard cock was poking through Laurent’s jeans.  
Laurent pulled out and went to his bag, picking up condom and lube, Torveld looking at him all along.   
Then he pulled down his jeans and kicked them aside, staying only in his t-shit and shoes, his bare cock bobbing between his legs, all for Torveld’s viewing.   
“Like what you see ?” asked Laurent smugly.  
Torveld didn’t answer, but the fire in his eyes and his falling jaw spoke for him.  
Really, it was a chance for Laurent to have been born pretty. It proved to be very useful when he wanted to be fucked by strangers.   
Torveld walked to him, closing the distance quickly, and took his mouth again, Laurent folding against the assault, and gropped his naked ass.  
Torveld’s tongue was almost in his throat then, where his cock had been not so long ago, and Laurent wanted more. A tongue wasn’t enough penetration to his tastes.  
“Fuck me,” he said against Torveld’s mouth.  
He didn’t have to ask twice.  
Torveld yanked him forward, hard, until his front was pressed against the desk, the hard edge hitting his hipbones and his cock was rubbing against the wood.  
Positioning directly between Laurent’s legs, Torveld lubed his fingers and forced two of them inside Laurent’s ass in a quick move. Laurent let out a little painful cry, and Torveld made his moves more gentle, his knuckles slowly going in and out of his rim, until the pain disappeared, leaving only the pleasure for Laurent.  
Laurent sighed and moaned, the familiar slide of lubed fingers a welcomed sensation in his ass. After long minutes of preparation, during which he twisted and crooked and scissorred three fingers inside Laurent’s hole, until Laurent was a whimpering mess. Torveld finally pulled his hand out and rolled the condom on his cock, before pressing the head against where Laurent wanted it most.   
He hesitated, waiting for Laurent’s consent.  
“Oh for fuck sake’s,” said Laurent loudly.  
He hold Torveld firmly behind him, and pushed back to fuck himself on Torveld’s cock.  
They both let out loud moans at that.   
After that, Torveld took back the control and fucked Laurent deep and slow, the dragging of his cock against Laurent’s rim a delicious torture.  
Laurent’s hands were on the desk’s edge, trying to balance himself so he wouldn’t collapse from the effort and the assault of his ass.  
Torveld was gripping his hips harshly, without a doubt Laurent would have bruises from it for a while, holding Laurent still so he could fuck him harder.   
Laurent gasped when Torveld started to hit his prostate, and spread his legs a little more, inviting Torveld closer, deeper.   
Torveld went crazy from it, slamming hard into Laurent until he made the desk move with it. Laurent smirked around sighs and moans. Did Torveld had something to prove or what ?  
Torveld finally manage to keep up the good angle and sent pleasure waves with every drag of his cock by hitting Laurent’s prostate. Laurent bit his lips, still spread in a wild grin, and stopped repressing the loud, deep moans coming from his chest.  
He threw his head back, letting Torveld fuck him fast and hard, and straightened just before coming, so he could spill all over Torveld’s pretty papers.  
He liked imagining Torveld trying to explain students why their essays were stained with come.   
That made him smile, and even laugh a little, as Torveld fucked him wild, seeking his own release.   
Biting hard on Laurent’s shoulder through his t-shirt, he came, hard, stilling deep inside Laurent’s ass, and Laurent brought a hand up to get a grip into Torveld’s hair, yanking hard. A legitimate punishment for the bruising and the bite. Torveld only moaned louder from it, his cock spilling into the condom.   
After a moment to catch their breaths, Torveld finally let go of his grip and pulled out, making Laurent whine at the loss.   
With a last smile, he turned back to tangle his hands in Torveld’s hair, pulling hard, as he pulled Torveld’s mouth toward his own.   
Feeling playful, he sat on the desk, smearing some of the lube still between his cheek onto the wood and a little on papers too. With his legs, he pulled Torveld back to flush their crotch together. Their cocks were still full of blood and hyper sensitive, Torveld’s trapped in its condom.   
But Laurent didn’t care. He wanted more skin to skin contact, and more tongue.  
His hand light on Laurent’s waist, Torveld rubbed little circles with his thumbs, and started leaving hot, open-mouthed kisses along Laurent’s jaw and neck, yanking his collar down to reach his collarbone.   
Yeah. That was an appropriate amount of tongue, thought Laurent as he moaned into the hickey.  
“Laurent…” moaned Torveld in his neck.  
Laurent hummed, amused.  
Turning his head, he saw what he was looking for : one of those tissue box on the edge of the desk. Jumping off the desk, he grabbed a handful and wiped the lube off his thighs and from between his asscheeks. After all, he still had lunch and afternoon to go through before he could get a shower.  
Giving two gentle taps on the side of Torveld’s neck, he pushed pass him to retrieve his jeans, putting them back on and putting the lube bottle back into his bag.   
“I can’t stay, sweetheart. I have lunch plans,” he said, nonchalant. “That was nice, though. You should get a boyfriend, so someone could enjoy those skills and this cock. This is a shame to leave it all unused.”  
He said the last sentences with a smirk, Torveld looking at him with his mouth agape.  
Laurent opened the door, leaving mercilessly the come stained papers and the lube smeared on the desk, and Torveld with his pants on his ankles and a condom sadly wrapped around his flaccid dick. That was a funny sight.   
Before he closed the door behind himself, though, he tested the waters one last time.  
“For that grade, though… ?”   
Torveld swore at that.  
“Oh for fuck’s sake just fucking leave !”  
Laurent rolled his eyes.  
“Fine,” he whispered, sarcastically.  
It was worth a try…

He was in time at the bakery where he was to meet Nicaise, even earlier than planned, and waited for his roomate by reading.   
“Didn’t work as you wanted,” Nicaise said before Laurent noticed he was next to him, leaning smugly against the door.  
Laurent closed the book and stored it away.  
“Oh it did. It just didn’t need ALL that time.”  
Nicaise’s smug smile fell.  
“How do you even manage to always get what you want ?” he asked, jealousy clear in his voice.  
Laurent shrugged.  
“Nothing special. I just try. You know, in the end when you stop being afraid of rejection or shame or whatever, you realize you have nothing to lose by trying and asking, and since I look good it’s rare I’m actually rejected when I offer to suck a cock.”  
Nicaise didn’t looked convinced, and threw him a bitter gaze before they entered the crowded bakery to order their bagels.


	7. Jord

“I can’t get him alone anywhere,” Laurent whispered angrily at Nicaise, looking at Jord who was kindly leading the yearbook group into doing actual work. “It’s like he’s suspecting something, it drives me crazy !”  
Nicaise snorted next to him.  
“Man, you’re just making up more problems with your weird goals or whatever. This is becoming pathetic.”  
Laurent looked at him, his eyes sending daggers.  
“Alright, people, apparently there was a problem with the prints for the survey we’ll give away on the campus, and we don’t have enough. I just called the company, and they said they’re already reprinting the missing ones, so we can go pick them up in about an hour. I could go alone, but that would be way easier as a two-men-job so is there someone…”  
“I’m in,” said Laurent, quickly, jumping on the unexpected occasion.   
Nicaise chuckled next to him, but Laurent kept a straight face.  
“I’ll come. You’re right, it’s quicker if we’re two, after all and I have nothing else to do tonight.”  
“Or no one” whispered Nicaise low enough for Laurent to be the only one to hear it.  
Laurent kicked him in the chin, which only made him laugh more.  
Jord looked at him suspiciously, but nodded anyway.  
Laurent smirked.  
Some time alone. Exactly what he needed to corner Jord.   
Some ten minutes later, as everyone was back at working on their tasks, he eclipsed himself to ‘go to the bathroom’.  
For the record, he did go to the bathroom, but it was to spread himself open and lube up his asshole, biting hard on his lip and his fist held tight to prevent himself from moaning or coming from it. Really, Jord wasn’t putting any effort in it, so Laurent couldn’t afford to give him the occasion to back up when faced to the preparation time.   
When the group split up and Laurent and Jord went on their way, Nicaise, who was only there because he was the group’s photograph, waved him away with a wicked smile, which Laurent struggled to not return, trying to keep up the appearances so Jord wouldn’t feel too cornered. Yet.  
They went into Jord’s car, a big monstrosity that was perfect to load big boxes full of paper.   
The transaction went smoothly, in a boring, very expected kind of way, and Laurent was glad he had a fuck to look forward too, or he would have seriously regretted volunteering…  
By the time they were back on campus, Jord asked Laurent where he wanted to be dropped.   
“We’re not unloading those tonight. They’re safe in the car and it’s getting late,” Jord explained.  
So Laurent indicated a desert, hidden corner of the campus for Jord to park.  
Jork looked surprised at the destination, but didn’t commented and drove them here.  
Then, as he was expecting Laurent to step out of the car so he could move on, he looked Laurent with a growing nervousness.  
Laurent slowly unbuckled his belt, and let it slide back as he looked straight in front of him.  
“You… You’re not leaving ?” asked Jord, a tinge of panic in his voice. Not fan of unplanned events, huh ?  
Well, thought Laurent, if he wasn’t so fidgeting, Laurent could have planned that better.  
“You know,” he said, calmly, “it has been really, really hard, to manage to be alone with you for more than a few seconds. Almost like you were scared of me.”  
He turned to look at Jord’s face, an amused smile on his lips.  
“Are you scared of me, Jord ?”  
As Jord was spluttering an answer to reassure him that, of course, he wasn’t afraid of him, why would he be, Laurent took on himself to unbutton and peel down his pants, snatching the condom in his pocket before it fell, and removed them completely, kicking his shoes off in the process.   
Then, as Jord blushed hard and stuttered even more, Laurent moved in a smooth motion to stradle Jord’s lap, pulling the lever commanding Jord’s seat to flaten at the same time.  
Now, Laurent was towering over Jord, his naked legs on either side of Jord’ hips and his lube dripping asshole against Jord’s pants.   
“Hello,” Laurent said calmly, closing the space between their faces.  
“Laurent what the…” Jord started to ask.  
“Would you fuck me, please, Jord ?” asked Laurent in a saccharine voice.   
If he received a straight no, he would just pull off and leave the car. But so far ? He never received any straight no. No one ever told him they didn’t, even deep down, want him.  
“I… I…” Jord didn’t seem able to give him a straight answer.  
“Because I really, really want you to fuck me,” Laurent continued in his sultry voice.   
“I’ve waited a long time,” he said in Jord’s ear.   
He mouthed at the lobe, barely touching it with his tongue.  
Jord’s hand came to hold his hips, unconsciously.   
“Or I could suck you off,” Laurent said, keeping his voice low and slow. “But fucking is so much simpler, isn’t it ?”  
Helpless, Jord nodded slightly, probably against his best instincts.  
“I could just ride you, right there and then. It would be so easy,” Laurent continued.   
Jord was starting to grow hard, Laurent could feel it through the denim layer separating their skin.  
“So simple,” he whispered again, before leaning in and kissing Jord, deep, Jord’s mouth opening below his without even a fight, and pride roared in Laurent.  
Got you.  
As Jord started to kiss him back, his tongue enthusiastically playing with Laurent’s, his hands on Laurent’s itched up, until they were softly but firmly holding his waist.   
Not wanting to have fabric on the way, Laurent pulled out enough time to pass his t-shirt above his head and off, leaving him completely bare.   
Jord was still very much dressed, though, and that annoyed Laurent.   
Unbutoning Jord’s shirt, he parted it wide in the middle, revealing the hairy chest below him. Laurent traced the line of hair on Jord’s belly until he reached the waistband of his pants.  
Biting Jord’s lower lip, he yanked the button and fly open in one motion, and pushed the pants down as much as he could considering their position.   
Jord’s short but thick cock came bobbing on his stomach, joyfully ready to serve, and Laurent grinned at the sight.   
Taking the condom he had kept close, he opened it and unrolled it on Jord’s cock in one, practised motion.  
Then he raised himself, his back hitting the roof of the car, until his rim was positioned just above the middle of Jord’s crotch, perfect to sink in.  
He took hold of Jord’s cock and kept it up while he fucked himself down on it.   
Jord let out a loud gasp of surprise, and Laurent cried proudly.   
Without wasting any more time, he started to fuck himself on Jord, alternating from direct up and down movements along the shaft and rolls of his hips as he had Jord fully in him.   
Quickly, they were moaning in tandem, and Laurent joined their lips one more time, sharing the taste of those moans on each other’s tongue.  
Laurent fucked himself fast up and down, then stopped, making tiny circles with his hips, and Jord groaned under him.   
“Fuck… Laurent” he said, and threw his head aside, trying to get back the control of his senses.  
Laurent couldn’t let that happen, so he took Jord’s chin, and yanked it back up to face him, and kissed him sinfully, his tongue almost touching Jord’s throat and feeling the trembling all around as Jord moaned deeply, loudly.  
Jord started to thrust up, even as Laurent was fucking down faster, harder.   
Soon, Jord was letting out delicious cries, his eyes closed, and he came inside Laurent.  
Laurent sat on his cock during his climax, letting Jord get it all out before he started to move again.  
Of course, trying to fuck himself on a softening cock would be stupid.  
“There are two options, now,” said Laurent, in a business-like voice.  
“Either I finish myself by hand, and come all over you chest,” Laurent grinned at the idea. He’d like to see all those curly hair tangled in a mass of drying come.  
“Or I suck you off ?” said Jord, still catching his breath.  
Laurent straightened himself, smiling openly.  
What a bright dog…  
“Exactly,” he said.   
Jord seemed to take a pause to think about it.  
“I won’t last long, though,” Laurent said, urgency making itself known in his groin.   
Jord reacted quickly, after he took his decision.  
Seizing Laurent’s shins, he made him kneel in his lap, so he would be higher.  
Laurent’s back was hunched from the roof, but now Jord could reach his cock with his mouth, which was the whole point after all.  
Moving forward so his height could spread itself more naturally, Laurent let Jord took him in his mouth and get used to it before he started thrusting, fucking Jord’s mouth deep and hard.  
After a few thrusts, he came into Jord’s throat, and Jord hold him through it, his hands on Laurent’s hips for balance.   
Laurent cried out a little as his climax came to an end and he was still engulfed in the tight heat, his cock suffering from the overstimulation.   
Gently, he pulled out, batting Jord’s hand away, and went back to sit on Jord’s lap, catching on his breaths.  
Jord looked calm under him, kind. Nice. He didn’t look smug or maniacally happy like most people after they fucked Laurent.   
Laurent hated that. He considered fucking Jord again, until he had that blissful smile, but neither of them were in any condition to fuck again, especially in the cramped up space.   
Laurent smiled. After all, he for one was feeling good, sated and blissful like only a good fuck could make him.  
Only then, did Jord smiled back.  
“Yep,” said Laurent. “That was what I wanted.”  
Jord smiled smugly, and Laurent kissed it off his face.   
They kissed for a little while, soft, close mouthed kisses, until finally Laurent pulled out, a frown on his face.  
“You liked it, right ?” he asked, feeling slightly insecure.  
Jord laughed.  
“Yeah,” he said softly. “It was nice.”  
Nodding, reassured, Laurent pulled off his lap and went back to his side of the car, retrieving his pants and pulling them back up with difficulty, and took a hold of his bag.  
Jord was looking at him.  
“If you want, I’ll come back tomorrow to unload the paper… things.”  
Jord smiled and shook his head.  
“No, no problem, I’ll ask someone else.”  
“Ok,” said Laurent, his hand on the door handle. “Goodnight then.”  
“Goodnight,” said Jord, and Laurent left, walking back toward the dormitory buildings.  
His wet hole was itching slightly, and he really wanted a shower.   
When he came back to his room, Nicaise looked at him expectantly.  
With a proud smile, Laurent walked to the board, and crossed the space next to Jord’s picture, not saying anything, and walked toward their shared bathroom.


	8. Aimeric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My personal favorite :D

After practice, Laurent decided to take his chance on Aimeric. He was the last one to leave the locker room, where Laurent was waiting, innocently.  
Leaning against the wall, facing the door, he called out softly for the brown haired.  
Aimeric turned to him, his cheeks blushing, and left the group to walk toward him.   
Laurent watched the others leave the building and go toward their dorms, before putting his attention back on Aimeric.  
“Hey,” he said with a smile.  
“Hey,” answered Aimeric, blushing.  
“Are you alright ?” asked Laurent softly.  
Aimeric looked surprised.  
“Yeah, yeah I’m good,” he said after a pause.  
Laurent nodded, and asked again.  
“You’re pretty new in the team. Are they nice to you ? You know you can tell if they’re not.”  
Aimeric blushed harder, and smiled.  
“No they’re not… They’re very nice, I’m lucky to be in this team.”  
Laurent smiled.  
“Glad to hear this,” he said softly.  
Laurent took a spliff out of his pocket and nodded in the direction of the bleachers.  
“You comin’ ?” he asked Aimeric.  
Aimeric gapped, but after a moment of hesitation, he nodded and followed Laurent in the relative intimacy of the inside of the white bleachers.  
After lighting the spliff and pulled once on it, Laurent extended it toward Aimeric.   
“You want some ?” he asked, careful to breath out the smoke off of Aimeric’s face.  
Aimeric seemed to hesistate.  
“It’s pot, isn’t it ?” he said in a small voice.  
Laurent nodded, keeping his arm relaxed.  
“Yes. Ever had any ?”  
Aimeric blushed, and fumbled on his words.  
“Oh yeah of course, I had it, a… a lot of times.”  
Laurent smiled softly, tilting his head on the side.  
“You don’t have to lie, you know ? I won’t think less of you. And you don’t need to smoke too, if you don’t want to,” he said, pulling his hand back slowly.  
Aimeric was still blushing, looking torn.  
Laurent pulled another whiff, and smiled again. He hummed.  
“Maybe you’d like a taste before actually trying it ? Is that what you want ?”  
Aimeric looked at him, confused.  
“What do you mean ?”  
Laurent chuckled, letting the smoke leave his lungs in a little cloud.  
“Do you trust me ?” he asked, looking more serious.  
Aimeric looked hesitating. It was a lot to ask, so Laurent gave him time.  
After a while, though, Aimeric blushed, but nodded resolutely.  
Laurent nodded once in answer, and pulled away from the bar he was leaning on and pulled the joint back to his mouth. There, he pulled, hard on it, and hold the smoke in, before sliding his free hand on the back of Aimeric’s neck and pulling him in softly, not forcing.  
Laurent joined their lips, and opened Aimeric’s until he could breath out a little smoke into Aimeric’s mouth. Then he slithered his tongue there as well, exhaling the smoke through his nose and a little in Aimeric’s gasping mouth, letting the pot fill his lungs.  
A few seconds in, Aimeric started to kiss back, his tongue surrendering to Laurent’s, his lips going soft and pliant.  
Laurent pulled him closer until their bodies were flushed, and made love to his mouth, slowly, softly.  
Catching a feeble hold of Aimeric’s tongue, Laurent dragged it out and sucked on it, sweetly, and Aimeric moaned into the kiss.   
Eventually, Laurent pulled out, and smiled at the sight of Aimeric’s head following him, his eyes closed.  
Pulling a little off his body to give him space, Laurent asked :   
“Liked it ?”  
Aimeric’s eyes came open, then, his pupils wider.  
He nodded. Lauren chuckled.   
“You want it again ?” he asked quietly.  
Aimeric blushed, not as hard as before, and nodded again.  
Inhaling some more pot, Laurent joined their lips once again, releasing more smoke in Aimeric’s lungs this time. Aimeric responded enthusiastically, moaning into Laurent’s mouth, his arms coming around Laurent’s neck, pulling him closer.  
The kiss went on longer, and Laurent felt the first stirrings of Aimeric’s cock against his thigh. He licked deeper into Aimeric’s mouth.   
When Laurent broke the kiss, this time, it was to suck gently at the sensitive skin of Aimeric’s neck.  
Aimeric moaned harder, his lips parted in ecstasy.  
After marking a soft hickey which would disappear in only a couple hours, Laurent whispered in Aimeric’s ear :   
“I really liked it too.”  
Aimeric closed his eyes again, melting in Laurent’s embrace.  
Giving him space, Laurent went back to place his elbow on his bar, smoking on his own for a minute.  
When he got back to himself, Aimeric came to lean on the bar next to him.  
“So,” he said, blushing. “Jord told us you went to town with him yesterday ?”  
Laurent nodded.  
“It was to take prints, that’s it, no ? Did Jord… told you anything ?”  
Laurent smiled.  
“Not much,” he said. “But we fucked. It was nice.”  
Aimeric turned bright red, then, and looked like he was wondering if Laurent was joking or not.  
Laurent chuckled and gave him the spliff.  
With a lot less hesitation, Aimeric took it and tried to pull on it. He was coughing immediately.   
“Yeah,” chuckled Laurent gently. “It takes a little practice.”  
Aimeric managed to calm his breathing and Laurent explained him how to breath in so the smoke would come in his lungs and not in his throat, that he needed to relax and inhale deeply.  
The second time he did it, pulling hard, he managed to keep it in for half a minute and breathed out with almost no coughing.  
Judging it was enough for a first, Laurent took the spliff gently away, and finished it quickly before flicking of the burnt part and placing the end back in his pocket.  
“See ?” he said gently. “It’s just a matter a practice, you’re already doing so much better.”  
Aimeric looked at him, and Laurent knew he was grateful for not being mocked.  
“It’s normal, everything needs a bit of practice before we can do it properly.”  
He came closer to Aimeric, and leaned in to kiss him again, without any smoke this time.  
Aimeric seemed surprised, but leaned in too and let the kiss happen, opening his mouth to Laurent’s tongue without any second thought.  
When Laurent broke the kiss, he let his mouth there for a moment, his lips ghosting over Aimeric’s without touching. He escaped when Aimeric tried to chase them.  
“This, too, can take a little practice,” whispered Laurent. “But you’re already doing so well.”  
Swollen with pride at the compliment, Aimeric initiated the next kiss, making it a little harder, more passionate and heated. Laurent welcomed it, letting Aimeric set up the pace.   
When they looked at each other after that, there was lust in Aimeric’s eyes, and the awkward expression on his face of someone who didn’t knew what to do about it.  
“Do you want to suck my cock, Aimeric ?” asked Laurent softly.  
Shaking his head as if he was coming back to reality, Aimeric stuttered a “what ?” that made Laurent smiled softly.  
“Or I could fuck you. Or you could fuck me. Whatever you want.”  
He personally hoped Aimeric wouldn’t fuck him. The problem with inexperienced tops, was that they came far too early, and the one fucked was left to rot.  
“I don’t…” said Aimeric, blushing hard, but his eyes were on Laurent’s lips.  
“I think you do,” said Laurent gently.  
Aimeric went red all over his throat and chest, and said in a shy voice.  
“I don’t know how to do it…” he said, not meeting Laurent’s eyes.  
Laurent cupped his cheek and looked deep in his eyes, reassuring.  
“It’s okay. I can teach you.”  
Aimeric looked both relieved and more nervous, realizing this was more real suddenly.  
Laurent kissed him again, deep and slow, until he felt Aimeric melt into his arms.  
“There,” he said against Aimeric’s lips.   
Then he sneaked his hands up Aimeric’s shirt, feeling the boy shivering when skin met skin.  
“It’s okay,” whispered Laurent, patiently, and kissed him again. While Aimeric’s attention was mostly into the kiss, Laurent reached higher and higher on Aimeric’s chest, and bit on Aimeric’s bottom lip at the same time his hands went to rub on his nipples, and Aimeric whimpered against him, his cock getting harder all at once.  
Laurent smirked, and went to kiss him again.  
Gently, he took Aimeric’s hands and guided them until they were splayed on Laurent’s ass, and smiled into the kiss when he felt Aimeric squeeze it firmly.  
In a spurt of arousal, Aimeric pressed against him, hard, until Laurent’s back hit the metal bar. He splayed his fingers wider on Aimeric’s chest, eliciting a moan.   
Laurent pulled out long enough to remove Aimeric’s t-shirt, then Aimeric’s mouth was on his again. Then he removed his own, and they were skin to skin, Laurent’s nails grazing along Aimeric’s back.   
Looking half scared, half excited, Aimeric leaned back to look deep into Laurent’s eyes.  
Then he seemed to come to a decision, as he slowly dropped to his knees.   
Laurent smiled and moaned to encourage him.  
Fumbling, Aimeric undid his button and fly, and pushed down the pants a little, then more, then more, until they were mid-thighs and Laurent’s hard cock was totally free in front of him.  
Aimeric was frozen, looking fascinated. Laurent combed his fingers gently in Aimeric’s curls, giving him time, and Aimeric looked him in the eyes again.  
Then he relaxed and breathed out, and took Laurent’s whole cock all at once.  
Laurent felt the gag reflex start, and pushed Aimeric’s head away a little.  
“Shh,” he said softly. “Slowly, don’t choke yourself. Believe me, this really isn’t fun.”  
Aimeric pulled back until only the head was behind his lips, loosely held there.   
“You can suck on it, now, if you want,” said Laurent.  
Hesitatingly, Aimeric did it, and Laurent moaned.  
Smiling, Aimeric did it again, then bobbed his head again to take as much of Laurent’s cock as he could.   
“Mmmh, it’s good,” whispered Laurent, his hand still carded through Aimeric’s curls.  
Aimeric moved his tongue, and Laurent gave him more encouragement.  
“Your tongue, can you slid it into the slit ?” asked Laurent.  
Nodding, Aimeric did it, and Laurent moaned again, leaning back until he was wrapped around the bar, his head thrown back.   
“Yes…” he whispered. “Just like this.”  
Aimeric started to try combinations, then, of everything he just learned, and Laurent let him take his time and enjoy it, moaning gently and preventing himself to thrust into Aimeric’s throat.   
When his orgasm started to build, Laurent gently pushed Aimeric away, and crouched until their faces were at the same level again. He kissed away Aimeric’s surprised expression, and gently pushed him back until he was laying down in the grass, Laurent over him.  
Laurent kissed him deep, biting on Aimeric’s lips, and ran his hand all over Aimeric’s chest.   
Then he broke the kiss, and mouthed along his jaw, his neck, his collarbone. Aimeric was writhing under him, lost in the pleasure.   
Laurent went to bite gently on his earlobe, and Aimeric rewarded him with a loud gasp.  
“Do you want me to fuck you, now, Aimeric ?” Laurent whispered in his ear.  
Aimeric froze, and Laurent pulled off to look at his face, his expression kind and patient.  
After more blushing, really he was turning crimson all over, Aimeric nodded, closing his eyes.   
Laurent kissed him again, until he felt him relax more under him. Then he reached his back pocket for the little bottle of lube and condom there, and looked at Aimeric’s face again, calmly asking for consent.  
Aimeric nodded again, and reached to undid his own pants.   
“Shhh,” said Laurent, removing Aimeric’s hands, and pining them on both side of his head. “I’ll take care of that. You, you just stay there and relax and enjoy, alright ?”  
Aimeric breathed out, then nodded.   
Kissing his way south, Laurent gently undid Aimeric’s pants, and removed them slowly, as well as his boxers and his shoes, leaving Aimeric bare in the grass.   
Aimeric was blushing again, squirming, uncomfortable to be naked under someone.  
Figuring this would help, Laurent removed his pants and shoes completely too, and went to press his body on top of Aimeric, joining their mouths together. Using the kiss as a distraction, he gently spread Aimeric’s legs, and got his hand to run up gently until he was caressing Aimeric’s rim.   
Under him, Aimeric stopped breathing for a moment, gasping in surprise and pleasure.  
Caressing his hips instead, Laurent shushed him again, and told him gently to relax.  
“I know what I’m doing,” he said gently.  
Aimeric nodded, and wrapped his arms around Laurent’s shoulder, pulling him back in for another kiss.  
Opening the bottle and smearing lube on his fingers with only one hand took a little time, but Laurent had practice. When he placed his fingers back at Aimeric’s entrance, they were wet and warm. Aimeric sucked in a breath, holding Laurent tighter, and Laurent smiled before kissing his cheek. Keeping eye contact, he pressed a finger in.  
His eyes going wide, Aimeric arched into it.   
Laurent moved his finger in and out a few times, and Aimeric closed his eyes, moaning loudly.  
“Just like that,” whispered Laurent.   
When he felt Aimeric’s rim muscles relax around his finger, he added a second, and Aimeric bit hard into his own bottom lip. Laurent kissed it softly, thrusting sweet and slow.   
Aimeric was moaning again, so Laurent added a third finger, and Aimeric’s legs tighten around him in surprise.  
“Shh,” whispered Laurent against his ear. “It’s okay, everything’s going well.”   
He kissed Aimeric’s neck again.   
“You’re doing so well,” Laurent mumbled.  
The praise was enough to make Aimeric relax completely, his body going limp and Laurent’s fingers going in easily.  
After a few minutes, Laurent’s three fingers were going in to the hilt and out with no problem, and Aimeric was starting to beg, so he pulled them out, and kneeled, needing both hands to open the condom and roll in on himself.  
Aimeric was begging again, saying his name sweetly, asking him to come back.  
Laurent shushed him again, gently, and went to kiss him again, taking his cock in hand and pressing the head at Aimeric’s rim. Aimeric stopped moving, his mouth wide in surprise, as Laurent pressed gently and slowly into him.   
Aimeric’s hands went to Laurent’s hair, pulling him close, and Laurent took it as a cue to go deeper, until he was all the way in.   
It took a moment to Aimeric to get used to the sensation, mumbling incoherent words and spreading his legs wider minutely, but eventually he was completely relaxed and begging again.  
Laurent started to fuck him. Deep but slow, watching attentively to search for signs of discomfort, but found none.  
Aimeric’s legs came to wrap themselves around Laurent’s ass, pulling him closer, deeper, and Laurent let go, fucking Aimeric for real this time. Deep and hard, and increasingly faster.   
Aimeric was a whimpering mess under him, moaning Laurent’s name from time to time.   
Laurent changed angles a few times, until he saw Aimeric arch out suddenly, and cry out. Then he kept that angle, making sure to hit Aimeric’s prostate with every thrust.   
Aimeric cried out and cried out, and if there was anyone in a one mile area, they would hear him very clearly.  
“Lucky guy,” they’d think.  
Laurent sucked another hickey into Aimeric’s neck, lower, but which would stay for much longer. He wanted him to remember that moment for a long while.   
Pushing Aimeric’s legs up, Laurent went on his knees to fuck him deeper, faster, and Aimeric lost it, letting out pleasure sounds with every breath.  
With a groan, Laurent came inside him, burrying his cock deep into Aimeric’s ass.   
Then he folded on himself, and took Aimeric in his mouth for the few seconds it took him to come.  
Here, easy clean-up, he thought.  
When he pulled out, Aimeric was looking at him adoringly. Laurent grinned.  
Pressing their bodies gently together again, Laurent kissed Aimeric so he could taste himself inside Laurent’s mouth. He frowned at first, but quickly returned the kiss with a renewed hunger. Laurent bit his lip, then pulled away.  
He removed the condom, and laid down next to Aimeric.   
It wasn’t like him to leave without a word right after taking someone’s first time.  
Aimeric laughed next to him, exhilarated.   
“You liked it ?” asked Laurent again, grinning.  
“Fuck yeah,” Aimeric cried out.  
Laurent propped himself on his elbow.   
“Me too,” he said softly, looking down at Aimeric.  
Seven done, four left.

“You look cold,” said Nicaise when he saw Laurent enter their room later that night.  
Laurent shrugged.  
“Yeah a bit. Fucking outside can do that,” he said simply.  
Nicaise shook his head.   
“You shouldn’t do that if you want to keep living the hoe life. Fucking on the ground is bad for the back.”  
Laurent laughed.  
“Maybe, but I wasn’t the one fucked on the ground this time,” he said with a wide smile.  
Nicaise raised his head, curious.  
“Who was it ?”  
“Aimeric,” he said softly. “It was really nice. I always liked deflowering people.”  
Nicaise opened his mouth in anger, but his smile betrayed him.  
“You bitch.”  
Laurent blew a kiss his way, and went to the board, making a cross next to Aimeric’s photo.


	9. A date ?

Laurent was studying in his room, the next day, and snacking on chocolate way more than he should, when someone knocked at his door.  
That was new, he thought. Nicaise never knocked, and usually Laurent was the one to knock on other people’s door.   
Puzzled, he got up and went to open.  
“Damen ?” he said, surprised, seeing the man with his fist in the air as if he was about to knock again.  
He dropped it against his side again and smiled, wide, a dimple in his cheek.  
“Laurent,” he said, in a low voice.  
Laurent laughed.   
“I already bent over for you, you don’t need any more seduction. Come in,” he added, opening the door wide and stepping aside.  
Damen entered, confidently.   
Laurent closed the door behind them.  
“Already want another round ?” he asked, smugly.  
Damen chuckled.  
“No, actually,” he said, “I came to ask you for a date.”  
Laurent felt his jaw fall in surprise.  
“A date ?”  
Damen nodded, all smiles.   
“I don’t do dates,” said Laurent.  
It seemed to bother Damen.  
“Never ?” he asked.  
Laurent shrugged.   
“Well at least not so far.”  
He crossed his arms on his chest.  
“Do you need to date all the people you fuck ? That must be exhausting.”  
Damen laughed.  
“No I don’t date everyone I fuck, but that sounds bad put like that.”  
Laurent mimicked a heartfelt expression.  
“Awwww, you mean I’m special ?” he said, batting his eyelashes.  
Damen smiled, shaking his head slightly.  
“You can just say no, you know ?”  
Laurent thought about it.   
Damen probably knew Laurent was a slut by then. It wasn’t exactly a secret. It was just a pathetic attempt for possessive Damen to keep him to warm his bed.  
But Damen wanted something, and Laurent wasn’t above taking all he could until Damen tired of giving.  
He shrugged.  
“Eat my ass, and I’ll think about it,” he said simply.  
Damen smiled, wide, his cheeks coloring deeper from Laurent’s words.  
“Deal !” he said joyously.  
“Now ?” he added with a frown.  
Laurent raised his eyebrows.  
“Got better things to do ?”  
Smiling, Damen shook his head and leaned down to kiss Laurent.  
Laurent answered automatically. Experience, like, a lot of experience, made that he was always ready for sex, and quick to turn on. There were some perks.  
Damen pushed him gently until his legs hit the bed behind, then started to carefully remove his clothes. Laurent went with it, enjoying having no work to do for once.  
Only removing his own shirt, Damen laid him back on his bed, and kissed him senseless for a long time, until Laurent was arching, his arousal demanding some real stimulation.  
Then Damen chuckled, and turned him over, propped on his knees so his ass was up in the air.  
Splaying his wide hands on Laurent’s ass cheeks, Damen massaged them gently and started to spread them, leaving Laurent completely exposed. Damen blew a little huff of air on his rim and Laurent whined.  
Then Damen’s mouth was on him, and oh, was he good at that.  
Damen’s warm lips and tongue started to suck at the sensitive flesh, and Laurent was lost in moans in no time. Damen licked around his rim, then a wide stripe over Laurent’s crack, before going back to tiny licks at his entrance.   
Then he started fucking him with his tongue, torturously shallow.   
Laurent moaned Damen’s name, and it spurted him further in, Damen’s whole face into his ass, and his hands spreading him some more.   
Laurent’s toes were curling.  
It was rare that he got to get rimmed properly. Most of his hook ups weren’t comfortable doing it on a first time and, well, since there weren’t to be a second…  
Damen made him come with two fingers in, Laurent crying out in pleasure.   
Laurent collapsed, on his side, and tried to catch his breath. Damen came to lay next to him on his elbows, looking smug.  
“So ?”  
Laurent huffed.   
“Fishing for compliments ? Damn that’s a notch in your performance.”  
Damen’s smile fell.  
Laurent laughed.   
“On your back,” he ordered.  
Surprised, Damen complied, and Laurent went for his belt.  
“You don’t have…” Damen started, but was silenced by a look from Laurent.  
“Weren’t you fishing for compliments like seventeen seconds ago ?”  
Damen chuckled.   
“You have a really nice cock,” Laurent whispered. “I want to know how it tastes…”  
Damen was already rock hard. Laurent would probably be too if he spent twenty minutes eating ass.   
Without pause, Laurent swallowed him whole.  
To prevent his gag reflex, he hold his thumb hard in his fist, he wanted Damen in his throat. And he was really big.  
Laurent was good at sucking cock, and Damen was a writhing mess under him in no time, moaning Laurent’s name and thrusting up deep into Laurent’s throat. Laurent smiled around him.   
Right before Damen came, he pulled out quickly, and reached his bedside drawer to fish out the right size of condom and lube.   
Acting quickly, he put the condom on Damen and smeared lube artlessly all over the cock.  
Then he moved to position himself over Damen’s crotch, and took Damen in his ass in one fast motion.  
The stretch from Damen’s huge size burned, hard, his hole less prepared than he expected for it, but he felt full and that was great in itself. He didn’t even have to ride or move more than that, Damen came two seconds in, crying out loudly, his eyes blown wide. Laurent smiled smugly.  
Gently, he pulled up, Damen’s softening cock falling out of him, and went back to lay on the bed, next to Damen.  
“See ?” said Laurent after a while. “That’s how you do it. You’re sure of yourself, and you don’t fish for compliments.”  
Damen laughed and pinched his side playfully.  
“Shut up !”  
They stayed like that, laughing, a little out of breath, until Nicaise opened the door and, seeing them, grumbled and went to his side of the room.  
“Hey,” greeted Laurent nonchalantly.  
Damen looked more troubled. He was blushing.  
“Who is he ?” he mouthed.  
Laurent smiled.  
“My boyfriend,” he said.  
He took a moment to appreciate the look of trahison on Damen’s face before saying.  
“My roomate, dumbass ! What does it look like ?”  
Damen grumbled but didn’t answer, and went to collect his clothes and putting them back on.  
Laurent was a little annoyed. Nicaise had seen worse, he wouldn’t have minded it if Damen had stayed.  
He sat up, looking Damen putting his shirt back on.  
“Phone number ?” he asked.  
Damen looked puzzled a moment, before he shook it off and gave his number to Laurent. Laurent hastily saved it in his phone, and got up to see Damen off the door.  
Damen looked like he wanted to hide Laurent’s nakedness from the empty corridor. Ridiculous.  
“See you then,” Laurent said quickly, and closed the door to his face.   
Then he went to put his pants back on and moved to the whiteboard.  
“Does rimming count ?” he asked Nicaise.  
Nicaise thought about it for a moment.  
“If you came at the end, yes.”  
Laurent hummed, and crossed the line next to Damen’s picture, again.


	10. Nikandros

Nikandros didn’t like Laurent.   
In fact, he wasn’t far from really hating him.  
That wasn’t a problem. Laurent didn’t mind hate sex.  
Knowing Nikandros wouldn’t appreciate what he would consider manipulation, Laurent decided to be direct.  
He also wanted it to be done quickly, as fucking his best friend after accepting Damen’s date proposition was too much of a dick move, even for Laurent.  
Nik was the last one in the locker room, that day. Apparently, coach Makedon wanted to talk to him about… something Laurent didn’t care about.  
It was his chance, and he was decided to seize it.  
He waited for everyone else to leave, and gently turned the lock after them.  
Then he removed the rest of his clothes, grabbed lube and condoms, and went to the showers, where he could still hear Nikandros’ running.  
Leaning, naked, on the wall next to him, he waited until Nikandros shut down the water and finally turned his attention to him.  
With a sigh, he asked :   
“What do you want Laurent ? Can’t you just leave me alone ?”  
Laurent smiled, wide.  
“You don’t like me, do you ?”  
Nikandros rolled his eyes.  
“I am THAT transparent ?”  
“Do you want to fuck ?” said Laurent.  
Nikandros froze in surprise.  
“I don’t like you either,” Laurent continued. “That doesn’t mean we can’t want to fuck each other. Well, there, more like you fucking me. Do you want that ?”  
Nikandros shook his head, smiling.  
“I can’t believe you dare asking that. You know Damen is going crazy about you, right ?”  
Laurent closed his face, slightly angry.  
“Damen doesn’t own my ass and the fact that he can’t make the difference between a good fuck and ‘the love of his life’ shouldn’t be YOUR problem.”  
Judging by Nikandros’ expression, they agreed at least on that.  
“Sure, I’m a slut,” said Laurent simply. “But I’ve been for long enough to be good at it. It doesn’t have to be complicated. You could just decide that you want, I don’t know, fuck me into the wall as a punishment or something. The world is your oyster. I’d let you do whatever you want.”  
Nikandros gave him a slightly mean once over.  
“Anything ?” he asked, skeptical.  
Laurent shrugged. He really didn’t care.  
“As long as I come, sure.”  
Then he smiled.  
“You want to fuck me so you can prove to him how he shouldn’t date me, don’t you ?” he said smugly.  
Nikandros’ lips thinned.  
“He shouldn’t date you,” he said with a growl.  
Laurent smiled and shrugged again.  
“Apparently that doesn’t stop him. Will you fuck me or not ?”  
Groaning, Nikandros took a hold of his arm and pulled him until he was pressed face down on the wet wall.  
Smirking, Laurent gave him the lube and condom he had brought.  
“Prepare me, don’t be an ass.”  
Nikandros groaned again, but took them from him and started to stretch Laurent’s hole.  
He went fast, a bit too much, and the stretch burned a little.   
Laurent smirked.  
“You’re that angry, huh ?” he laughed.  
Nikandros took him, then, hard, and Laurent gasped.  
“Fuck, you savage” he said with another laugh. “You know lube’s has a proper use ?”  
“Shut up,” groaned Nikandros, pushing hard into him.   
Laurent’s legs shook, and he tried to grip the wall with his hands. Nikandros’s hands closed on his wrists, pining them there.   
“I’m sure you can do better,” said Laurent when his body had accustomed to the stretch.  
“Will you shut the fuck up ?” growled Nikandros.   
He sounded very angry.  
“Not until…” started Laurent, before Nikandros’ cock hit his prostate, hard, and he gasped. “That,” he finished.  
Fucking him faster, Nikandros kept that angle, if only to make Laurent shut up. Laurent wanted to laugh it and rub it in Nikandros’ face, but he was reaching his peak and didn’t bother for words at that moment.   
Nikandros came inside him, with a couple last hard thrusts in Laurent’s ass, and groaned.  
“Don’t forget the deal,” reminded him Laurent.  
Nikandros pulled out and angrily pushed him harder against the wall.  
Then he forced his wrists up until he could hold them both in one of his hands, and lowered the other until it was forcing its entry in Laurent’s rim.  
Nikandros almost fisted him raw, and Laurent stopped breathing, his body overwhelmed in the pleasure and pain of it.  
“Come,” Nikandros ordered, his voice like gravel in Laurent’s ear.  
He twisted his hand until it put pressure right on Laurent’s prostate, and it was enough to make Laurent come.   
Then he pulled away completely, freeing Laurent from his hold, and turned on the water one last time, rinsing himself and removing his condom.  
When he was clean, he stepped out of the showers, throwing the used condom in the garbage can, and left Laurent as he was, come stained and catching his breath.  
But Laurent didn’t mind. At all.   
He didn’t want cuddles or anything, not with Nik.  
Got you, he thought.  
When he heard the door unlock and open to let out Nikandros, he washed himself too and went back to his locker to dry and put his clothes back on.  
Seeing his phone on the shelf, he took it and started typing.  
To : Damen “Ok for a date, where are you taking me ? –L”  
Then he put everything in his bag and left the sports building.  
If he was limping, it was only slightly.


	11. Burgers is fine

He was only back in his room for a few minutes, taking the time to put on some of his ‘good’ clothes, when there were a knock at the door.  
Nicaise looked at him, angry.  
“Fuck did you suck someone’s boyfriend again or what ?”  
Laurent didn’t answer, and went to the door.  
On the other side was… Damen.  
“Fuck you’re quick,” Laurent said in a surprised breath.  
Damen smiled, his dimple showing.  
“You didn’t answer my text,” he said.  
Laurent took his phone and indeed, there it was, the little text from Damen.  
“I don’t know, maybe it’s because I have a life and haven’t had time to ?” Laurent wanted to sound exasperated, but somehow a hint of fear went into his voice too.  
“Oh, okay,” said Damen apologetically. “I’ll come back later, then…”  
Laurent stopped him by gripping his jacket.  
“Like hell,” he said with a grin. “I want dinner.”  
Damen’s smile came back, and Laurent went back to tie his laces and grab his wallet.  
“Let’s go,” he said then, and pushed them both out of the room, giving Nicaise a few hours of peace.  
They walked together to Damen’s car, and Laurent asked again :  
“Where are you taking me ?”  
Damen shrugged.  
“Depends on what you want,” he said. “Is burgers okay ?”  
Laurent nodded. Burgers was good. He really wasn’t in the mood for some stick-in-the-ass fancy restaurant.  
They got in the car and Damen started to drive them to the burger place he knew to be ‘the best I ever tasted’.  
“How was your day ?” Damen asked, casual.  
Laurent shrugged.  
“It was okay. Thursdays are my heavier days, so I was glad when my classes were over. Plus my archeology teacher got on my nerves.”  
Damen hummed.  
“It’s Guion, right ?”  
Laurent nodded, and realizing Damen couldn’t see it, he said.  
“Yes, this asshole thinks he’s shitting gold and that we should all be grateful that we can just watch him tell all that bullshit.”  
Damen smirked.  
“You don’t like archeology ?”  
Laurent sighed.  
“I thought it would be cool, at first. But in the end, I’m more interested in history and anthropology. I’d rather learn about a tribe than becoming a grave digger that pretends he ‘rescued’ things to place them in museums and off of its place.”  
Damen smiled more softly.  
“That’s a good reason.”  
He stayed silent after that, comfortable in just driving and having Laurent next to him.  
“And you ?”  
Damen smiled.  
“Oh, it was good. Apparently, one of my teachers decided they wanted to tutor me further because I had ‘so much potential’. I said I’d think about it but I will probably accept. And then you agreed for a date, so that’s a good day !”  
Laurent smiled at the natural joy Damen was exuding.  
Soon, Damen pullet out in a relatively empty diner’s parking. In Laurent’s mind, a restaurant empty of customers was most likely a sign that it was shitty, but after all it was thursday night and still early, so who was he to judge ?  
“It’s soooo romantic,” Laurent said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
Damen smirked and gave him a sidelong glance.  
“You didn’t struck me as the romantic type,” he said simply.  
“Touché,” Laurent said with a little laugh.  
The diner looked home-y enough, Laurent could see why a sentimental like Damen would like it.  
Half the booth were empty, so Damen guided them without difficulty to what was probably his favorite. How many girls did he take there ?  
A few seconds after their installation, a waitress came to know their orders, and before Damen could even say a word, Laurent interrupted him.  
“I’ll take a chocolate milkshake and whatever he says I ‘must absolutely try’,” he said the last words in a fake voice.  
The waitress looked at him, amusement sparkling in her eyes, and smiled, before turning to Damen who was smiling too, and ordered them burgers and fries.  
When she left, Damen was still looking at him, smiling wide and almost laughing.  
“What ?” asked Laurent. “We’re at a diner, I want a milkshake.”  
Damen laughed.  
“I didn’t say anything,” he chuckled.  
Laurent rolled his eyes.  
“Right…” he said, exasperated.  
“So tell me, Damen, what got to you that you want to date me ?”  
Damen looked surprised, and shrugged.  
“I don’t know, I like you, that’s all. Do I need another reason ?”  
Laurent tilted his head, not convinced.  
“Is this the moment where you ask for exclusivity ?”  
Damen blushed, and leaned back in his seat.  
“Well, in a normal relationship, maybe, I guess, but no. I don’t expect it from you. I just thought… I want to spend time with you, I thought it could be fun.”  
“We can have fun by fucking, too,” said Laurent bluntly.  
The waitress came back with his milkshake then, forcing Damen to pause on whatever he was about to say.  
“We could do both,” said Damen when she left.  
Laurent sighed.  
“I don’t date,” he said tiredly.  
“Never ?” asked Damen with a frown.  
Laurent chuckled.  
“Well you’re the first guy stupid enough to ask a slut for a date, so yeah.”  
“Why accept, then ?”  
Laurent widen his eyes comically.  
“I’m a college student, duh,” he said, “I wouldn’t say no to a free meal.”  
That made Damen laugh.  
After that he looked at Laurent with affection.  
“I think you’re trying to paint yourself as worse than you actually are.”  
Oh ? A challenge ?  
“And what if I told you I just fucked your best friend ?”  
Damen blushed, his eyes lost.  
“Well,” he said after a pause, “I’d be surprised. Nik hates you.”  
Laurent smirked.  
“Yeah,” he said nonchalantly, “I don’t like him either, but we still fucked. Apparently his reason was to make it clear that you shouldn’t date me.”  
Damen laughed.  
“Sounds like him. And what was your reason ?”  
Laurent’s smile fell.  
“Got to fuck ?”  
Damen smiled, like he knew Laurent was lying.  
“There are easier way than to force someone that hates you.”  
Laurent made a face.  
“I wouldn’t say ‘force’ but hey, hate sex can be fun too.”  
Damen looked suspicious.  
“Isn’t there anything else about it ?”  
Laurent sighed.  
“If I tell you, you have to promise that you won’t tell anyone before I finished, or it’ll screw up everything.”  
Damen looked really curious then, and Laurent was about to spit it when their food arrived. They smiled at the waitress, thanking her, and Laurent started to eat his fries, acting like he forgot what he was about to say.  
Damen kicked him under the table, and after a little cry of pain, Laurent laughed.  
“Ok, ok, no need to get violent !”  
He ate one last fry and looked Damen dead in the eyes.  
“At the beginning of the year, I bet with my roommate that I would fuck the entire football team.”  
It took a few seconds for Damen to process, but after that his laugh boomed in the diner, people turning to look at him.  
Laurent smiled and bit in his burger. It was surprisingly good, Damen didn’t bullshit him.  
Damen wiped a tear off his eye, and asked :  
“You’re kidding me ?”  
Laurent smiled wider and shook his head.  
Damen laughed more, and Laurent ate almost half of his burger before he talked again.  
“And… how is it going so far ?”  
Laurent tilted his head, looking casual.  
“Pretty well. I still have Lydos, but come on, he’ll be easy. But what will really be a challenge is Kallias and Erasmus.”  
Damen ate a fry.  
“They’re together,” he said matter-of-factly.  
Laurent nodded.  
“Yes, that’s why they’ll be a challenge.”  
“I can imagine…” whispered Damen, thoughtfully.  
“Wait,” he said, suddenly. “Aimeric. He’s a…”  
Laurent nodded.  
“A virgin, yes. Well,” he said after a pause. “He was.”  
Damen laughed again, loudly.  
“You’re crazy,” he said with a hint of admiration.  
Laurent shrugged.  
“Hey, I’m having fun so far.”  
“So,” he said, leaning forward to close the space between them, “still want to date the slut ?”  
Damen leaned in too, and nodded without hesitation.  
Laurent sighed.  
“College is for fucking, Damen, not dating. You’re missing on the whole experience, I’m the only one who do it properly.”  
Damen laughed softly.  
“Why can’t we do both ?”  
Laurent looked at him sternly.  
“It’s no wonder why I’m a slut, I have a huge libido and I don’t like waiting.”  
“I can keep up,” said Damen, confident.  
Laurent raised his eyebrows.  
“Can you ?”  
Damen nodded.  
“Well what if you can, but I still go find some other cock when you have your back turned ? It’s a big campus, I never liked limiting myself.”  
Even as it pained him a little, Damen shook it off.  
“I don’t mind.”  
Laurent seriously doubted it. If it could be true at the beginning, he would crack after a while, he was too possessive. But there was no point in telling it now.  
Fast, he snatched Damen’s burger from his plate. His own was gone and it was delicious.  
Damen looked betrayed.  
“What ?” asked Laurent “Hoe life burns a lot of calories !”  
Damen laughed again.  
“If you want more food, just order more food don’t steal mine !”  
But he made no move to get his burger back, so Laurent continued to eat it.  
“So ?” he said after a fry-break. “What do you want to talk about now ?”  
Damen thought about it for a moment.  
“Mmh… What are you majoring in ?”  
“I’m doing a twin degree, first in modern literature, and the second in history/ancient languages. So that makes me a lot like a bookworm, but I like it, I think.”  
Damen smiled.  
“Impressive ! And you’re good ?”  
Laurent looked offensed.  
“I’m the best,” he said, serious, because that was true.  
Damen laughed.  
“And you ?” asked Laurent after another fry. “What do you major in ?”  
He took a sip of his milkshake. Everything was really delicious, and he was starving.  
“Oh, business,” Damen said with very little enthusiasm. “That’s what my father wants. But I am good at speaking several languages. I think I’d like to be able to… be a diplomat or an ambassador, maybe. And being able to speak a lot of languages helps a lot in it.”  
Laurent nodded.  
“Why aren’t you in politics, then ?”  
Damen shrugged.  
“My father wants me to have my degree in business first.”  
Laurent raised his eyebrows slightly.  
“And you let him decide of everything in your life like that ?”  
“No !” said Damen, offended. “It’s just… it’s his money, after all, it’s his right I guess ? Why ? You went against what your father wanted ?”  
Laurent shook his head.  
“My father’s dead, the money comes from my own pocket, so I’m the one making the decision. But even if he did pay, I would still have decided. It’s my life, and it will be me who lives with the results.”  
Damen went pale after the first sentence.  
“Sorry…” he said softly.  
“Don’t be,” said Laurent naturally.  
His father had been dead for a while now and he never liked the man much even before that. He was in peace with that death.  
“Maybe you should think about the consequences for yourself of your father’s decisions. He’s not the one who will build his whole life on the degree he’ll get there. If he’d be proud to have a business degree holder, why wouldn’t he be proud of a politics  
degree holder ?”  
Damen squirmed, visibly uncomfortable.  
“Yeah, I guess…” he said sadly, and Laurent didn’t push it.  
After a pause, he tried another approach.  
“Any hobby ?” he asked.  
Damen smiled, thankful for the change of subject.  
“Well I’m in the football team,” he said with a smirk, “but you already know that.”  
Huffing a laugh, Laurent returned his smile, and then drank from his milkshake some more.  
“I… go out with my friends, ‘often’ I guess you could say. But apart from that, not really.”  
Laurent nodded, sucking through the metal straw until there was only foam left.  
“You ?” asked Damen, continuing their conversation.  
Laurent smiled.  
“Well, apart being a slut, not really either. I don’t… really have friends so I don’t go out a lot, and having straight A’s actually takes a bit of time, so…”  
Damen smiled softly.  
It was nice. They were, simply, having a nice time.  
They stayed in comfortable silence, finishing their food slowly.  
After a while, Laurent smiled.  
“I’d give a lot to be able to see tonight’s conversation between you and Nikandros, though.”  
Damen laughed at that.  
“That may indeed be awkward. But no. I won’t start anything, if he doesn’t. Just… too awkward. I’d rather avoid it completely.”  
Laurent laughed.  
“I bet !”  
The waitress came to take away their plates and asked if they wanted dessert. Damen was about to answer no but Laurent beat him to it once again.  
“What do you have ?” he asked confidently.  
Damen looked at him with wide eyes.  
The waitress smiled again. She seemed to have decided she liked him.  
“Well we have a very good apple pie that came out of the oven not long ago…”  
Laurent smiled.  
“Sounds nice. One for me. Damen ?”  
Still surprised, Damen shrugged and shook his head, and the waitress left.  
“You… eat a lot for someone your… stature,” he said awkwardly.  
Laurent raised his eyebrows.  
“You mean for a skinny ass bitch ?”  
Damen’s cheeks reddened, but he laughed good-heartedly.  
“Well yes,” continued Laurent. “I told you. Hoe life burns calories super fast.”  
The waitress came back with a generous slice of pie with a scoop of ice-cream on top, as if daring him to finish.  
Laurent hummed in expectation.  
“Thank you ! You’re an angel !”  
She laughed and gave the bill to Damen, who accepted it distractedly, still looking at Laurent.  
When she left, Laurent slid his foot up Damen’s shin until it rested on his crotch.  
He started eating at the same time, keeping a poker face and watching Damen trying to do the same.  
“Will you want to fuck, then ? After all, you pay for the food, it’s kinda expected.”  
Damen laughed, pushing Laurent’s foot away.  
“I’m fine. And you’re probably tired after today.”  
Laurent tilted.  
“What ? Don’t want to pass right after your best friend ? Too awkward ?”  
Damen blushed, hard, but didn’t answer.  
“But you’re right,” conceded Laurent. “I’m a bit tired. I could have done it anyway, you know ?”  
In a way, he felt a little disappointed.  
He considered finding himself a replacement fuck for the night, but decided against it.  
This just didn’t feel right, nor fun.  
“And soon I’ll do Lydos, so I’ll need to be rested.”  
Damen looked curious at that.  
“So how will you get him in bed ? Do you have a… plan, a strategy or something ?”  
Laurent laughed.  
“A strategy ?” he said, incredulous. “It’s Lydos. I’ll go to his door, and ask ‘wanna fuck’ and that’ll be the end of it.”  
He laughed some more.  
“You’re like Nicaise. You both think it’s way more complicated than it actually is. Most time, you just need to try your luck, and that works.”  
Damen hummed, thoughtful.  
Laurent finished his pie, without any problem. He really was famished. When was the last time he had a proper meal, again ? Fuck broke student life.  
“We leave, now ?”  
Damen nodded and got up to go pay the bill, then he came back to the booth and they left together, going back to Damen’s car.  
“Do you… want to go somewhere else or straight back to the campus ?” asked Damen, looking a bit tired but unsure.  
“Well, since there won’t be any fucking, I don’t really see the point in going visit the Roosevelt park of whatever, so campus.”  
Damen smiled, but nodded, not fighting it.  
It was still a week night, and they ate a lot of food. Well, Laurent did. And they were just tired.  
Damen walked him back to his door, and Laurent asked one last time.  
“You’re sure… ?”  
Damen chuckled.  
“Your roommate’s in there.”  
Laurent didn’t see why it was a problem.  
“He has seen worse,” he said seriously, which startled Damen.  
“I’m still sure,” he said gently. “But I’ll still take that,” he said, and leaned down to kiss Laurent, sweetly, deeply.  
They kissed for a while, Damen’s arms around Laurent’s waist, and Laurent’s around Damen’s shoulders.  
Then Damen pulled back, slowly, and left him there, walking back to his own room and what promised to be a very uncomfortable evening.  
Laurent smirked to himself.  
Nicaise raised his head when he entered.  
He must be tired of studying, because he was playing some mindless game on his small tv screen, and looked like he had a lobotomy.  
“Another cross ?”  
Laurent sighed.  
“Sadly, no.”  
He still walked to the whiteboard and traced Nikandros’ cross instead.  
“But I had his best friend earlier, so I guess it was too awkward to pass right after for him.”  
Nicaise made a face, a little disgusted, a little impressed.  
Laurent undressed and put on his pajamas. Then he went under his blanket and slept quickly.


	12. Lydos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO guess what ? I didn't manage to write everything yet. In my defense, I did finish chapter 13, but still haven't started the 14th. So yeah the plan is to write it in the next three days.   
> And when it IS done, I'll post everything at once, since the rest is already done.  
> Enjoy !

He was at Lydos’ door that saturday, after his classes. Apparently Lydos hadn’t finish with his yet so Laurent had to wait.  
He didn’t mind much, he just took a book and leaned on the wall, a cherry lollipop in his mouth.   
Lydos only arrived an hour later, enough for Laurent to have received a few curious looks by passing students. Yet more gossips on something that was most decidedly true, and more than they thought.   
Lydos didn’t say anything as Laurent closed his book and gave him a big smile. He just snorted and shook his head like he couldn’t believe it.   
He unlocked the door and gestured Laurent in, entered after him and locked the door again.  
“Are you going to ask me what I was doing at your door ?” asked Laurent, smiling around his lollipop.   
Lydos shook his head, looking relaxed.  
“No,” he said, snatching the lollipop off of Laurent’s mouth despite his protest and and mouthing it right away. “There is only one reason a slut like you could be leaning outside my room.”  
Laurent kept his frowning for a little while, childishly annoyed at the lollipop stealing, but it did turn him on a little, and he ended up grinning.  
“Does that mean you won’t need much convincing ?”  
Sucking hard on the lollipop in a very slutty way, if Laurent could say so himself, Lydos shook his head.  
“Not really.”  
Looking deliberately into Laurent’s eyes, Lydos bit down on the candy, breaking it in chunks, and crushed it under his teeth.  
Laurent was fascinated, his eyes glued on Lydos’ lips, until it was his tongue that was there, tasting the cherry in Lydos’ mouth.   
Lydos smiled into the kiss.  
“I knew you’d like it,” he said after pulling away. “You’re such a slut.”  
He took Laurent by the waist and lead him backward until his knees hit the edge of the bed and he fell on his back on the cover.   
Laurent sighed.  
“I’m disappointed. I expected something more romantic. A dinner, or poetry maybe…” he said, trying to hide his smile.  
Lydos slid on top of him, pining his wrists in the mattress.  
He shook his head.  
“That’s no way to treat a slut, Laurent.”  
Then he leaned in to kiss Laurent some more, deep and filthy, and Laurent took it all, hungry for everything Lydos could do to him.   
“Oh ?” said Laurent, feigning innocence. “And what’s that ?”  
Lydos growled, then flip Laurent, hard, on his stomach.  
Biting his nape, he slid his hands under Laurent’s t-shirt and pushed it up and up until Laurent could do nothing but raise his arms so he could pull it off.  
Running his nails, hard, all along Laurent’s back, Lydos resumed biting not so gently in his neck, and the pain went directly to Laurent’s cock, leaving him panting.   
Lydos pulled back to remove him own clothes, and soon his hands were under Laurent, unbuttoning his pants and pulling them down.  
Damn, he was fast.   
“Slow down there, savage,” Laurent mumbled against the sheets.   
Lydos only chuckled and seized his hips until Laurent was on all fours.   
Taking very little time to prepare Laurent, he took him exactly that way, Laurent on his knees taking it like a bitch.  
He should seriously consider fucking nicer partners, or his ass wouldn’t be forgiving him for long.   
Lydos was pounding hard in him, and Laurent was moaning from it.  
He crawled a hand up Laurent’s back and gripped his hair, hard, to pull Laurent’s head back. It cut Laurent’s breath out.  
It felt good, he never would have taken Lydos as a hair-puller.  
As they were reaching their climaxes, the rhythm of the fucking increasing, Lydos also started to slap Laurent’s ass, several times, probably leaving angry red marks on his pale skin. Laurent moaned louder and push backward to fuck himself harder on Lydos’ cock.  
Laurent came first, with a loud cry, but that didn’t stop the fucking, only spurted it faster, harder, until Lydos was emptying himself inside Laurent’s abused ass.   
Slowing down, he rode out his orgasm in Laurent’s tight heat, rocking and circling their hips together. Laurent looked back, biting his bottom lip, and moaned at the softer, slower sensation.   
Finally, Lydos collapsed, his cock falling off of Laurent’s hole and sprawled himself on his back on the bed.   
Breathing heavily, Laurent moved slowly to join him, until they were both on their back, next to each other.   
“I wouldn’t have taken you for a sadistic,” said Laurent with a smirk.  
Lydos frowned.  
“It wasn’t that bad…” he said with a groan.  
Laurent turned his head to look at Lydos after a moment.  
“And now is the moment you throw me out ?” he asked, his breathing back to normal.  
Lydos looked surprised.  
“What ?” he asked.  
“Isn’t it ‘how you treat a slut’ ?” said Laurent with a smirk.  
Lydos chuckled.  
“You know that’s not what I meant !” he said.  
After a moment, Laurent whispered “Do I ?”  
Lydos looked at him weirdly, then. A bit concerned. That was cute, thought Laurent, even his inner voice dripping with sarcasm.  
“There are not a lot of people who are nice to you, are there ?” Lydos asked softly.  
Laurent didn’t answer. He figured his silence said more.  
Lydos moved and passed his arm under Laurent’s neck, pulling him close.  
“You can stay, as long as you want,” Lydos said, closing his eyes as if ready to fall asleep. Then he opened his eyes and seemed to remember something. He pushed himself up on his elbow and reached next to his bed for some wipes.  
Laurent bursted out of laughing then.   
“Shut up !” said Lydos, his cheeks burning red.  
Wiping them both quickly, Lydos threw the wipe away and resumed their position.  
They cuddled for a long while. Truth was, Laurent liked cuddling. Just like he liked kissing. Kissing was always easier to get, though. He didn’t mind when he didn’t have it but… he liked it when he had it.   
After a while, Lydos’s stomach rumbled, and he groaned.  
“I’m hungry. Are you hungry ?”   
Laurent nodded, but didn’t move. There was no way he went out of this room as he was invited to stay for once.   
Lydos got up, awkwardly passing over him to get off the bed, and went to put on a pair of boxers. Then, under Laurent’s fascinated watch, he proceeded to pull out thing from an hidden mini fridge, as well as a bag of bread from – naturally – the bathroom cabinet, and a clothes iron from under a pile of dirty clothes.   
To Laurent’s surprise, he managed to make them both grilled cheese with his booty.  
Then he went back to the bed holding a plate full of sandwiches, and acted like he just didn’t perform a sort of unbelievable feet.   
Laurent let out a little laugh, but sat down comfortably, his back to the wall, and ate his grilled cheese sandwich with enthusiasm. And the worse was that it was freaking delicious.  
“You don’t have a roommate ?” Laurent asked, nodding in the direction of the other bed in the room.”  
“Gone home for the week-end,” said Lydos, pulling on a cheese string.  
Then they ate chips in front of a movie played on Lydos’ computer, Lydos holding Laurent close to his side, and Laurent felt asleep just like that, in the middle of the movie.  
In his defense, he had a long week.  
He woke up nicely on saturday morning, feeling rested and liking the feeling of a sleep-warm hard body fitted against him. That was a nice way to start a day, he thought.  
He had morning wood, too, and maybe that was the occasion to have an ever better start for that day.   
Kissing softly Lydos’ neck, he watched him waking up slowly, a bit grumpy but not really angry from being woke up by Laurent.  
“Good morning,” said Laurent softly.  
Under the sheets, he could see Lydos’ boner mirroring his own.  
“Hi,” said Lydos sleepily. “What time is it ?”   
He looked over Laurent’s shoulder for his clock.  
“Ten thirty. Fine, I can deal with that,” he whispered.  
Laurent nuzzled in Lydos’ neck, and felt him moan softly under his lips.  
“Do you want to have sex again ?” he asked.  
Lydos chuckled.  
“I’ve been nice so I am granted the right for another round ?”  
Laurent smiled.   
“Pretty much,” he said.   
Lydos leaned down to kiss him softly.  
“Nice,” he whispered softly against Laurent’s lips.  
Slowly, he moved until he was over Laurent, their bodies fitting against each others, and kissed Laurent more deeply, but still very sweet and very slow.  
Laurent brought up his arms to wrap them around Lydos’s back, grazing lightly there with his nails.  
After a while, Lydos started to roll his hips, slowly, rubbing their cocks together.  
Laurent smile into the kiss and moaned a bit.   
Lydos did it again. And again. Still as slowly, still kissing him softly.  
Catching the rhythm, Laurent started to roll his own hips up in sync, pressing their bodies together more firmly, and things started to escalate pretty quickly after that.   
Touching all over his body, Lydos made love to his mouth, as his cock was rubbing Laurent’s with more intent.  
Laurent started to moan for real, and Lydos followed him not long after.  
They ground together for a long time, their natural arousal from sleep quickening the process, and came with only a couple minutes different.   
Reaching for the wipes again, Lydos cleaned them both and lay back on the bed next to Laurent.  
Laurent stretched his limbs, feeling nice and sated, and got up to retrieve his clothes.   
Lydos rubbed his hands on his face, sleepily.  
“The bathroom is there, if you want,” he said, gesturing to the other side of the room.  
Laurent chuckled.  
“It’s the same water as in my own bathroom and at least this one is clean and have shampoo in it.”  
Lydos frowned but didn’t deny.   
Putting his last clothes on, Laurent made for the door.  
“Wait,” said Lydos from the bed. “Maybe we could… do it again some time, or something else if you want.”  
Laurent laughed.  
“You’re cute. But it wasn’t THAT good, Lydos.”  
And on that he left the room, going to his own, for another cross and a shower.


	13. Erasmus and Kallias.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one this time because I STILL haven't finished chapter 14. But it's a long one ?

Erasmus and Kallias were a couple.  
A cute, sickeningly sweet couple that everyone went ‘awww’ about.   
So making them cheat with Laurent was not the easiest option.   
Oh of course he could do it. With enough time and effort, he could. Hell he was able to turn every straight man into becoming gay if he wanted.   
But that was a lot of time and energy, more than he thought the situation deserved. Plus he knew that would make him feel a little… dirty.  
Sure, Laurent was a slut. But breaking couples was not usually something he wanted to do. Plus they were so cute…  
So he didn’t do that.   
Instead he went to their dorm room, that same saturday, and patiently waited for them to start moaning.   
Of course they’d had sex. It was saturday night, they were in college, and they were a very new and passionate couple. They’d probably fuck all night anyway.   
And, sure thing, Laurent started to hear the first moans at about ten past nine.  
He smiled, and knocked on the door.  
The moans stopped, replaced by muffled voice.  
Laurent smiled more imagining their ‘you were waiting for someone ?’ back and forth.   
He knocked again, and finally after a few minutes Kallias came to open the door, only dressed with a towel wrapped around his waist, Erasmus hiding his own nakedness under the sheets behind him.   
They both looked very surprised to see him, and Laurent flashed them his best charming smile.  
“Sorry, did I interrupt something ?” Laurent said.  
Kallias looked angry at it.  
“What do you want, Laurent ?” he asked, sounding annoyed.   
Laurent pushed his way in, as Kallias was too surprised to stop him. On his way, he softly brushed his fingers on Kallias’ naked skin above the towel.   
“You really shouldn’t stop just for me, I don’t mind” said Laurent, still smiling brightly, as he sat on the bed, next to Erasmus’ folded body.   
Kallias looked more angry, he closed the door, hard, and went closer, looking straight into Laurent’s eyes.  
“You came here asking for a fuck ?!”  
Laurent’s smile fell, he didn’t like being yelled at.  
“That’s one way to say it, but I don’t like it.”  
Erasmus let out a surprised gasp next to him.  
Laurent sighed.   
“You’re making a mountain of a small thing, really. It’s not as bad as it sounds. I give you pleasure, you give me some back, we have fun, and we split comes morning. Doesn’t have to be all huge. And it wouldn’t even be like cheating. You’re both here. I’m just… an accessory. Surely you’ve used toys, before. Did it feel like cheating ?”  
Erasmus and Kallias looked at each other, then, a whole silent conversation going between them.   
“Well it was not. It wouldn’t be either. It would just be you fucking together, except there’s me in the middle too.”  
Kallias and Erasmus were still looking at each other, in a seemingly endless debate.  
Slowly, deliberately, Laurent removed his shirt, and threw it across the room.  
He could feel their gazes on him, burning his skin.  
Gently, he pulled Kallias in, until he was kneeling on the bed with him. Then Erasmus, bringing him closer to their bodies, but still too shy to let go of the sheet.   
Laurent kept eye contact with Kallias, and moved his hand to unwound the towell, letting it fall on the floor. He heard Erasmus’ sharp intake of breath, and repressed another smile.  
Slowly, waiting to see if he’d be refused, he raised his hand to cup Kallias’ neck, and closed the space between them to kiss him. It only took a few seconds before his kiss was returned, Kallias pushing back hungrily.  
Beside them, Erasmus was quiet, stunned into silence.   
“Just a little bit of fun,” whispered Laurent against Kallias’ lips.  
Slowly, he brushed his fingers around Erasmus’s hip, and slid it between his asscheeks. Erasmus let out a surprised gasp when he reached his target, making Kallias pull out of the kiss, looking betrayed.   
Laurent smiled, and took Kallias’s hand with his, guiding them both back to Erasmus’ ass. If he couldn’t do anything by himself without facing the brazing jealousy, then he’ll do it all by proxy.   
Their fingers circled Erasmus’ hole slowly, rubbing in dryly, before Laurent pushed one of his in, eliciting a whine from the poor little thing.   
Laurent chuckled, and nodded his head to Kallias to make their partner lay flat on his back. Erasmus’ eyes were closed, his body relaxing quickly. Laurent looked at Kallias’ face for a second, finding him smirking playfully.  
Yep, that was the right mood.   
He saw Kallias reaching for the bedside drawer, so didn’t bother asking for it first. Instead, he leaned his head down and started kissing Erasmus’ neck slowly.  
After a more vicious bite, he finally elicited a moan from the boy, and Laurent smirked against his skin. He leaned back to kiss Erasmus’ mouth slowly, if a bit filthily.  
He felt Kallias squeeze lube over his fingers, still against Erasmus’ hole. That made his work smoother, and he enthusiastically pushed two fingers in, making Erasmus whimper.   
Leaning away, he let Kallias take his lover’s mouth, and stand back, watching them. They really had a good chemistry, it was nice to experience first hand.   
A third finger, and Erasmus’ back arched off the bed.   
Smiling, Laurent teared his eyes aways from their kiss and bent to reach Kallias’ cock, flushed and bobbing between them. In one motion, he swallowed him whole, tearing a surprised gasp out of Kallias mouth, and a whine from Erasmus as that mouth was no longer on his.   
Smiling around Kallias thin cock, Laurent moaned for extra measure, while scissoring his fingers inside Eramus, making sure the two boys were helpless and totally at its mercy.  
It was a nice feeling, of power and pride.   
Removing at once both his mouth and his fingers, he looked at them both, their glazed eyes fixed on him.  
“What about you get on your knees, sweetie ?” he asked slowly to Erasmus. “What do you say ? This way Kallias could fuck you properly. I’m sure you want it now that you’re all stretched out.”  
He came closer, to whisper in Erasmus’ ear, but loud enough for Kallias to hear too in the silence of the room.  
“Picture that, your lover between your legs, pounding hard into you, and your mouth on me.”  
He looked straight into Kallias’ eyes.  
“How does that sound ?” he finished, almost too quietly to be heard.  
There was fire, like anger, in Kallias’ eyes. Laurent felt it warm him all over, sending a rush of blood to his own cock.   
Beneath them, Erasmus nodded frantically, and pushed them over to go on his knees, Laurent facing him and Kallias behind him.  
Laurent saw Kallias’ fingers going back to Erasmus’ hole, making sure he was properly stretched. Then he tossed a condom to Laurent and opened one himself and rolled it on his cock.  
Erasmus was already eager and about to put Laurent’s cock in his mouth, condom or not.   
Laurent smile and pushed him away gently, just the time to go on his knees, his crotch aligning to Erasmus’ face, and roll his own condom on.   
A fraction of second after that, Kallias pushed his cock inside Erasmus, pushing him forward abruptly so his nose ended up at the base of Laurent’s cock. Erasmus recovered quickly and wrapped his mouth around the head in an instant.  
Laurent considered closing his eyes to enjoy the sensation, but the real fun of a threesome was visual. So he kept them open, watching Kallias’ cock disappear in and out of Erasmus, as the rhythm was echoed with Erasmus’ skilled lips sucking him in.  
Erasmus was moaning around his length, the vibration adding to the sucking and slurping sounds that were already resonating in the room.  
Laurent let his head fall back, resisting the urge to push into Erasmus’ mouth. That was just rude. Instead, he combed Erasmus’ curls between his fingers, tugging whenever the sensations were overwhelming again.   
Looking forward again, Laurent saw Kallias looking directly at him, alternating between Laurent’s face and Erasmus’ around his cock.   
Apparently he liked what he saw because it spurted him to go harder, faster, making Erasmus in need of air and losing his grip.   
Laurent caressed his hair gently, giving him time to recover from the vicious pounding in his ass. The boy looked at him with gratitude, and as soon as he could breath correctly again, went back on Laurent’s cock enthusiastically, swallowing it whole and sucking hard. That time, it was Laurent who moaned, genuinely.   
That guy was good at it. And if it was true he had only been with Kallias, then that one was a fucking great professor.   
The energy was building up fast between them all, exploding with a cry as Erasmus came, hard, his body tensing under Kallias and Laurent’s hands.   
Kallias was getting closer already, but Laurent saw the exhaustion and the effect of the overstimulation on Erasmus’s face, so he told Kallias to stop.   
“Yeah I know you were almost finished, don’t give me those puppy eyes,” he said lightly. “But we have time, we have the whole time. Let his ass alone. I have another one you’d probably like to fuck too.”  
He raised an eyebrow in question, and Kallias let go of his grip on Erasmus’ hips as if burned.   
Laurent helped Erasmus lay back down on the bed and walked toward Kallias around him. Clinically, he removed the condom on Kallias’ cock and replaced it with a new one, then took the lube bottle himself and went to straddle Erasmus’ hips, looking down at him.   
Without a word, he lubed his fingers and started stretching himself.   
He knew Kallias was watching, he saw its echo in Erasmus’ eyes, and felt pretty smug about it. He was ready in no time, being used to it and used to be in a hurry.   
As soon as he removed his fingers, Kallias’ hands were gripping his hips, pulling his ass hard toward himself, and Laurent fell on his hand, his face now closer to Erasmus who looked at him amazed.   
Kallias’s cock pushed inside in one slide, not leaving him much time to get used to it, and then Kallias took back the very same rythym Laurent had interrupted earlier, fucking Laurent hard and fast to reach his climax.  
Laurent himself was not far from coming, and he let Kallias just take him however he wanted and closed the gap between him and Erasmus, kissing him deep and hard, enjoying the taste of himself in Erasmus’ mouth as their tongues danced together.   
Erasmus’ hands came slowly up his thighs, caressing him all the way before landing on his cock, pumping in time with Kallias’ pushes, and soon Laurent was panting inside his mouth.  
Kallias’ grip hardened as he came, burying himself deep inside Laurent’s ass and stilling.   
After that, Erasmus only had to pump him a few times before he came inside the condom, slightly regretting not removing it in time.  
Erasmus must look lovely with come smeared over his torso…  
His breathing ragged, Kallias collapsed forward, weighting on Laurent who wasn’t so stable either.   
After they all fell together in a mess of limbs and sweat, they managed to lay down next to each other, Erasmus in the middle looking like Christmas had came early that year.  
After a few minutes of going down from his orgasm, Laurent smiled a the exhausted figures next to him and stretched his arms above his head. His fingers caught on plastic wrapping and he turned to look curiously.  
“Exactly how many condoms do you have guys in store ?” he asked cheekily.   
Kallias burst out of laughter, sounding exhausted.   
“How many times do you expect us to fuck tonight, Laurent ?” he asked simply.  
Laurent tilted his head.  
“Well…” he said. “At least once more. It’s not like we’re going to do that often, I want to make the best of it !”  
Erasmus blushed, hard, as if he wasn’t between both their cocks only minutes before.   
“Plus,” Laurent continued, “I haven’t fucked you yet.”  
He was looking at Kallias, who blushed furiously.   
“I kinda want to know how it feels to be inside you.”  
Erasmus and Kallias looked at each other, a silent conversation going between them.   
Kallias’ hand came between them, running slowly over Erasmus cooling skin, caressing his arms and then his abdomen. It was a very tender gesture, it made Laurent smile.  
They were so cute together, Laurent felt lucky for being the only one, yet, that got to witness it from so close.   
Breaking their gaze, Erasmus turned his head to look at Laurent, and his own hand went to caress Laurent’s skin.   
“Okay,” said Erasmus simply. “What do you have in mind ?”  
Laurent smiled, wide, and raised himself on his elbow to kiss Erasmus, open and hungry.  
“I want you,” he said against Erasmus’ lips. “Through him.”  
Laurent leaned back, watching Kallias frowning.  
“What do you mean ?”  
Laurent grinned.  
“I fuck you, while you fuck him.”  
Kallias’ cock sprung in interest, and Laurent knew he had won. Erasmus’ looked at them both, looking shy but hungry. Laurent smoothed his hand over his thigh reassuringly.   
Gently, Laurent moved to kneel near Erasmus’ feet, and then moved Kallias slowly until he was sandwiched between them, his back to Laurent’s chest.   
Laurent saw the fire in Erasmus’ eyes, as they were fixed on Kallias most likely burning with as much fire.   
Laurent moved slowly, leisurely. He went to bite softly Kallias’ shoulder, his hands smoothing down his sides, and he felt Kallias melt a little under the touch.   
Pushing Kallias forward, Laurent managed to take both his and Erasmus’ cock in his fist, and squeezed once, eliciting twin gasps.   
Smugly, Laurent bit harder and released his grip, instead moving his hand to Kallias’ hole to prepare him. Looking around him, he spotted the lube a meter or so away and went to grab it, as well as the string of condoms. He cut out one for Kallias and threw it next to his hand, and rolled one on himself. Then he squeezed some lube on his fingers and place them at Kallias’ entrance.  
Kallias froze at that, his whole body tensing against Laurent’s. Briefly, Laurent wondered if that was the first time he was fucked. But he hadn’t say no or been shy about it, so it didn’t really matter. Laurent wouldn’t make him regret it.  
Gently, he placed soft kisses against Kallias neck, whispering him to relax, that everything was alright.   
When Kallias gave up a little of the tension, Laurent used the moment to push a finger in, and started fucking him slowly with it.  
Kallias’ body tensed again, but only for a second, as he realized it wasn’t going to hurt as much as expected. Laurent knew what he was doing, it wouldn’t hurt at all.   
Sighing heavily, Kallias surrendered to Laurent’s touch and leaned down to kiss Erasmus lazily.   
Laurent took his time, there was no hurry, and the other two seemed to enjoy their kissing immensely. He fucked his finger in and out slowly, a little more deeply with every thrust. After a while, when he knew Kallias was relaxed enough, he inserted another one next to the first. Kallias only reacted with a little jerk, but it had not been enough to make him stop kissing Erasmus. Please, Laurent moved his fingers more quickly, then started scissoring them a little, making Kallias moan a little in discomfort.  
That, until after a little of research, Laurent found his prostate. After that the moan meant a totally different thing.   
Kallias started pushing back slightly, trying to fuck himself on Laurent’s fingers. Laurent chuckled and took hold of his hips to prevent him from moving.   
Taking it as his cue to take it further, he inserted a third finger quickly, and hooked them to reach the prostate with more pressure.  
Kallias broke the kiss then, his breathing ragged and his whole body flushed.   
Balancing himself on one hand, he wrapped the other around Erasmus’ rock hard cock, and started gently massaging it.   
Laurent scissored his fingers again, more eager now to get on with it, and received no complaints about it.   
Kallias’ hand disappeared from his view and Laurent knew it was at Erasmus’ entrance from the expression on the boy’s face.   
“Fuck him,” Laurent let out in a breath.   
He was starting to be on edge and needed to put his cock in that pretty hole.  
He kept his fingers inside Kallias, accompanying his movements as he placed himself aligned with Erasmus’ hole, and pushed inside in one strong slide.   
Erasmus gasped from it, and Kallias stopped moving to give him a little time to get used to it. How considerate, thought Laurent. Couldn’t do it for me, huh ?  
Before he’d start moving and make the operation far more complicated, Laurent removed his fingers and replaced them with his cock immediately, only pushing the head in, then slowly, very slowly forward until he was fully sheathed.   
Underneath him, Kallias was trembling, out of breath and flushed. It was a lot to process, Laurent knew from when he did that the first time, so he stopped moving and gave Kallias some time.   
Eventually, it was Erasmus who couldn’t wait any longer.  
“Fuck me,” he begged. “Please. Please.”  
Shaking his head out of his trance, Kallias obeyed, starting to fuck inside his boyfriend slowly. Once he picked up his rhythm, Laurent did the same, carefully, making them all move together.   
Laurent smiled as he remembered the feeling of it, back when he did it the first time. Thankfully, the guy who was fucking was skilled so Laurent experienced fully the unique feeling or fucking himself, feeling going in and being taking it in at the exact same time as if it was his own cock in his ass.   
Kallias wouldn’t last long. It became evident quickly, and Laurent couldn’t blame him. Being fucked for the first time was always overwhelming, and he was also fucking his darling at the same time. Poor guy had no chance.   
Only a few minutes in, Kallias stopped shaking as he pushed himself deep inside Erasmus, his ass clenching around Laurent as he came.   
Laurent stopped thrusting, deciding that overstimulation was not sexy that night, and waited for him to go down from his high slowly.   
Then, he pulled out gently and moved Kallias on the side to lay on his back.   
Looking straight into Erasmus’ eyes, he caressed his cheekbone softly.   
I’m not forgetting you, his eyes said.   
Grabbing a new condom, he changed his quickly and went to place himself between Erasmus’ legs before pushing inside Erasmus’ hole quickly.  
He was bigger than Kallias, and he saw the effect of that on Erasmus’ face when he flushed harder, his mouth opened in a silent cry and his eyes wide open.   
“You can scream, I want to hear you,” Laurent said softly. “And I’m sure Kallias wants to hear it too.”  
Erasmus closed his mouth shyly and blushed harder, but when Laurent started to fuck him, hard, angling himself to be sure to hit the prostate each and every time, he moaned shamelessly.   
The louder Erasmus went, the more jealous Kallias was next to them, his gaze boring their bodies. But he didn’t intervene, just looked raptly as Erasmus had the time of his life.   
Laurent had took a hold of Erasmus’ legs and was pushing them higher, making it easier to fuck with the right angle, and unleashed himself, thrusting hard and fast inside Erasmus, seeking his own climax as well as Erasmus’ now.   
Folded in half, Laurent fucking him hard, Erasmus was legit screaming and Laurent smirked, smug and proud even as he was out of breath.  
Erasmus came, too soon for Laurent’s tastes, because he was himself still far from his orgasm. He didn’t want to stop fucking this tight hole, but he also didn’t wanted to hurt his partner, so he slowed down, and eventually stopped as Erasmus’ climax had dragged out.  
Collapsing between the two of them, Laurent let out a whine for his rock hard cock, and he head Kallias chuckle next to him.  
“This isn’t funny,” whined Laurent. “Do you plan to do anything about it ?”  
Laughing more openly, Kallias rolled his eyes and said “Alright, you drama queen.”  
In a practiced motion, he removed Laurent’s condom and wrapped his mouth around the length. Overwhelmed by the sucking of his over sensitive cock, Laurent moaned hard, his eyes closing against his accord.  
His hand went instinctively into Kallias’ hair, tugging hard on the locks as he tried to buck up into Kallias’ warm mouth.  
Erasmus laughed, then, and his hand went to push Laurent’s hip back down.   
“Shh,” he whispered in Laurent’s ear.  
He kept his mouth there, licking Laurent’s neck slowly, and moved his hand until it was between Laurent’s legs, brushing against his hole.  
Oh, Laurent definitely liked that experience.   
Calming his breathing, he did all he could to prevent himself from coming right there and then, wanting to make it last as long as he could.  
His legs spread themselves further in response to Erasmus’ fingers entering him, all three of them at once, and he bucked into Kallias’ mouth again. Kallias didn’t seem to appreciate it, as he took a firm hold of Laurent’s hips and pressed them in the mattress, pulling away until he only had the head of Laurent’s cock in his mouth, and suck hard on it.  
Laurent screamed like a virgin, tugging harder on Kallias’ hair, before forcing himself to untwin his fingers and pet there gently instead.   
Moving his head to the side, he gave more room for Erasmus to lavish his neck with attention. He was moaning, and whimpering, and speaking nonsense, all sounds leaving his mouth unchecked.   
Erasmus crooked his fingers at the same time as the head of his cock hit Kallias’ throat, and he lost it, spilling hard deep inside Kallias’ mouth with a loud shout.   
“Oh fuck” he said finally when he got back the control of his mouth.   
Both of them laughing at him, Kallias and Erasmus leaned back, away from him and let him have a moment to gather himself back.   
As he lay there, Kallias gestured for a yawning Erasmus to join him in the middle of the bed. They installed themselves comfortably, Kallias spooning Erasmus slightly, his leg across Erasmus’ and his arm holding his chest tightly.   
Laurent wondered a moment if that was a signal for him to leave, but it didn’t go further.  
After a minute or two of him watching, Erasmus opened his eyes again and looked at Laurent. You comin’ ? he seemed to ask, so Laurent crawled on the bed to snuggle next to them, hugging Erasmus from the other side, and pulled the covers over the three of them.   
It was a small bed for three people, but as close as they were, they made it work, and soon sleep overcame Laurent. 

He woke up a few hours later, from the light it was still early. He realized soon that what woke him up was Erasmus squirming and moaning next to him, as if stuck in a bad nightmare.  
Shushing him softly, Laurent caressed his temple and hair slowly, not wanting to wake him but trying to get him out of the nightmare.   
After a few minutes, Erasmus’ face softened again, and he looked more deeply asleep.   
Laurent smiled and looked at Kallias, sleeping unaware of the rest of the world.  
He kissed Erasmus’ shoulder softly and extricated himself from the bed, careful not to wake anyone.  
He could have stayed and maybe get a handjob that morning, but he didn’t wanted to do it and risking their relationship.  
For the couple they were, Laurent had been a fantasy, a fancy toy.   
Fantasies disappear come morning.   
Laurent picked up his clothes and put them on quickly. When he was mostly covered, he took his sockets and shoes and opened the door as silently as possible.   
With one last look at that night’s lovers, he smiled and left the room, closing the door silently behind him.   
His own room was empty when he came back, Nicaise having probably used that night to either get a hook up or spent it hacking stuff with his group of gifted nerds.   
He walked to his whiteboard, and traced carefully Kallias and Erasmus’ crosses.   
He felt a bit sad about it. Somehow, it didn’t feel enough, and finishing the challenge meant he had nothing left to look forward too.  
Chasing the sad thoughts off his head, he went straight to the shower, washing away the sweat and other body fluids from his body and emerging a new man.  
A man who fucked the entire football team.  
A “legend” Nicaise may say.  
Then he face fell on his bed and tried to caught up on sleep, knowing he could sleep in as much as he’d like on a sunday.

Nicaise woke him up several hours later, looking tired but excited. Hacking, then, he would looked different if he had spent the night fucking.  
“You really did it, you son of a bitch,” said Nicaise joyously.  
“Good morning to you too,” Laurent said around a smile.   
“Had a good time last night, huh ? How were the lovebirds ? Broke up yet ?”  
Laurent chuckled.  
“Yeah it was nice. I liked it. And no, you know it’s not my style to make people break up.”  
Nicaise sat heavily on the bed next to Laurent, making the mattress bounce under them.  
“So, Mr DeVere,” Nicaise said, mimicking speaking in a microphone. “You just fucked the entire football team of your university, how do you feel about that accomplishment ? Was it harder than you thought it would be ?”  
He moved as if to place the microphone in front of Laurent.  
Laurent smiled and stretched in his bed, sitting properly to face Nicaise.  
“Oh you know, every one who really give themselves the mean to do it can. And overall,” he said, rubbing his chin, “yes, 100% would recommend. I had a lot of fun !”  
Nicaise laughed and Laurent followed soon after.   
“Ugh, I shouldn’t do challenges like that,” said Laurent eventually. “I always feel empty after them when I no longer have a goal…”  
Nicaise nudged him playfully.   
“You’ll survive.”


	14. Gang Bang bitches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah I know it took me sooo long.  
> Sorry. The one who suffered the more from it was me, I can assure you.  
> But I promised myself to get my shit together this year, and this was on my list.   
> I'm happy that it's done, it will take a night of sleep and a re read to know if I'm actually happy with the result.  
> The rest of the chapters are going smoothly from now, I'll post them all at once, they were written way before this one.  
> Hope you'll enjoy it ! I will NEVER write a gang bang EVER again ! Too many people to keep track of and coordinate and have realistic expectations of recovery period of. No wonder why it took me a year.

They had lost the match.  
Sure, Laurent’s team and its cheerleading abilities were not directly responsible for it, so he definitely felt better about it than the football team. But he was still a little frustrated.  
The other team only won by pushing theirs into the mistakes, using the rules against them, and even as Laurent respected that strategy, he felt a little like it was a bitter mix of defeat and victory that didn’t sit well in his guts.  
After a last debriefing with his teammates mostly about when they’d meet again to train, he walked slowly toward the locker rooms, wanting a warm shower, maybe a wank to let go of the frustration, and then sleep.  
He pushed the door wide open, needing to punch something, and in a rush remembered that he : shared his locker rooms with the football team ; that said team just lost his match and that the air was charged with frustration and pent-up energy ; that he fucked everyone of them, separately or not ; that a few of them were aware of that fact and may make it awkward.  
“Oh,” he said simply.  
In a corner, a topless Aimeric blushed and avoided his eyes. Adorable.  
The looks going to him were very varied. The funniest was Damen, who knew he fucked everyone there and was slightly afraid of what Laurent was going to do then.  
He let out an awkward laugh.  
“Fun fact,” Laurent said joyfully. “I actually fucked every single one of you.”  
Around him, the whole room seemed frozen in awkward silence.   
People were always so prude… Yet none of them had been that hard to convince for that fuck. Laurent chose to see as another challenge.  
“So there’s that,” he continued in a casual tone. “No secrets between us, I’m glad we could have gotten it off our chest.”  
In the corner of his eyes, he could see Damen leaning against his locker, naked except for a towel around his waist, and a mocking smirk on his face as if he was daring Laurent.  
“Maybe that’s the occasion we needed, no ? No more tension, no more dragging a useless shame. We’re a team. No need for stuff like that, am I right ?”  
Still, no one said a word. Twelve pairs of eyes were fixated on him, burning holes in his skin. Defeated, Laurent dropped the symbolism and subtlety.  
“Alright, who’s in for a gang bang right now ?”  
He took a moment to appreciate fully the reactions from that. Sweeping his eyes around the room, he saw Erasmus, Aimeric and Berenger blushing scarlet. Jord’s eyes went directly to Aimeric, as if ready to save him as a white knight if he was reacting badly. Torveld looked straight panicked, probably wondering if he was about to get caught doing something illegal.  
Damen and Lazar looked like they were about to burst out of laughing, and Nikandros looked downright furious.   
The other’s were more mixed.   
But, thankfully, no outright refusal in sight. The most was awkwardness and nervousness, but everyone seem to… be interested. Of course none of them did that before. What a shame. Who leaves college without having been into at least an orgy or a gang bang ?  
Laurent laughed after a way too long stretch of silence.  
“Don’t look so scared Torveld, I promise it won’t get you fired !”  
Torveld blushed hard but apparently decided upon trusting Laurent as he visibly relaxed.   
“Come on, people !” Laurent almost shouted after a too long silence. “I’m gonna need your actual consent at some point. Preferably in this decade.”  
He shifted to face Aimeric directly.  
“Aimeric,” he asked, “you in ?”  
The poor boy’s face went, impossibly redder, and he stuttered the beginning of an escape before shuting his mouth at once. “Hum… Yes.”   
Then he seemed to have caught fire all over, and mostly avoided everyone’s eyes.   
But it was a yes, a definitive one. Laurent smiled, wide.  
“See, that was easy.”  
He looked all around, and the expressions were starting to shift.  
“Nikandros, don’t look so furious, there is a sure way for you to make me regret my cheek,” he continued, his smirk playful. Nikandros looked even more angry, but grunted with a nod.   
Slowly, each of them either nodded, or voiced their consent, even if some of them blushed furiously after.   
Laurent walked straight to Lazar, standing near his locker.  
“If anyone here has a cock ring, it’s you. Am I right ?”  
Lazar broke off into a laugh, before rummaging in his locker’s contents.  
Laurent peaked to see. “And condoms, too. Loads of them,” he asked.  
“Yes, Your Highness,” Lazar answered, the eye roll audible.  
As soon as he got what he was looking for, Lazar shoved him away.  
“I know my job, Princess.”  
Laurent glared him down. Then he started to remove all his clothes, perfunctory. No need to do a show out of it. The situation was going to be sexy enough as it was.  
Laurent took a big breath. This was gonna be a whole other sport session.  
“Ok, who’s first ?” he asked to the room.  
At his right, Nikandros was leaning on the lockers, his arms crossed on his chest as if to mock him and his stupid idea. Laurent raised his chin, taunting him.  
“A quarrel to deal with maybe ?” Laurent teased.  
With a groan, Nikandros pushed off the lockers and moved toward him.   
“Fine, I’ll do it.”   
With that, he removed his football shorts and briefs in one pull, and really that was all the clothing he had left. As he stood naked for all to admire and consider, Lazar helpfully threw him a bottle of lube and a string of condoms.  
Laurent suddenly felt grateful for Lazar’s slut nature.  
Twisting Laurent until he faced him again, Lazar took his half hard cock in hand, and in quick motions slid the cock ring on it, clasping it tight.   
“Thanks,” Laurent said with a grin.  
He looked around him then, not only to find all the apprehensive yet excited faces, but to find the perfect spot. There was the center bench, not too far from the lockers on each side. He could kneel on it, and he could lean on the lockers, he could do a lot of things. And a central spot had its advantages.   
He walked there, and arranged vaguely some clothes to make a padding for his knees.  
As he kneeled, watching Nikandros turn around the bench to place himself behind him, he nodded in invitation to Lazar.  
“I’m sure we can find a way for me to thank you properly.”  
Smiling eagerly like a puppy, Lazar moved too, to place himself on Laurent’s front this time.  
Behind him, he heard Nikandros open the lube bottle and squeeze some out.  
It was all the warning he had before two fingers were pushed inside him.  
Laurent almost scolded him, told him to be more careful damnit. But it was a gang bang, not really the right context for gentle.  
After pumping his cock a couple times, Lazar was in front of him, sucking height, his jumping cock as eager as him, and Laurent swallow it in one go.  
That was it. Now it was actually sex, that everyone was actually doing or watching, the machine launched. Around them, all clothes fell off.  
In a corner, Erasmus and Kallias were making out passionately.   
The little birds probably needed some emotional warm-up to get this far out of their comfort zone.  
Nikandros barely thrusted a few times with his third fingers before he was getting his cock in in one go, bottoming out in a matter of seconds.   
Laurent groaned around Lazar’s cock in his mouth, and he seemed to like it from the way he gripped Laurent’s hair.  
Nikandros was almost cruel behind him, grunting and gripping Laurent’s hips as he fucked him hard and fast, probably so he can get it over with as fast as possible.  
Laurent didn’t mind, it was good warm-up. He was fully hard, now, of course, what with Nikandros aiming pretty well and hitting his prostate every other time.  
The room quickly started smelling of sex, and like predators, it made everyone else inch just a little closer.  
With a groan, Nik still inside him and came. It would be embarrassed if it wasn’t obvious how pissed he was.  
Inside his mouth, Lazar was close too. He was moving his hips in little circles, lost in pleasure. Hollowing his cheeks, Laurent finished him off as Nikandros was pulling out of him.  
Without prompting, Torveld was taking his place right away, looking like he waited for this a loooong time. Maybe he did. Maybe he wanted more from the local slut than a quickie in his office.   
Torveld’s cock in his ass was a different shape, a different size, and it was… interesting to be aware of that. Maybe with some effort, he’ll be able to recognize all of them from feeling their cocks up his ass.   
Shyly, hesitantly, Erasmus walked toward them, to take the place at Laurent’s mouth.  
If he waited for someone to tell him to stop, it wasn’t gonna come from Laurent. Erasmus had a pretty cock, he wanted it in his mouth again.   
Especially since he wasn’t probably going to be invited in the Birds’ nest any time soon.  
Kallias was too possessive for that.  
He looked pissed and suspicious, right then. Watching Erasmus. Watching Erasmus watch Torveld, and probably Torveld watch Erasmus.  
Soon enough, with a cock in his mouth, Laurent lacked the wide vision to observe those kind of dynamics. He did get a glimpse of Jord very very close to Aimeric, the two probably on the verge of making out.  
Torveld found a good angle and things started to heat up way faster for Laurent. He moaned around Erasmus, who whimpered in response.   
Too fast, probably because of too many heat up stares between the two, both Erasmus and Torveld were down, finishing deep inside Laurent on both ends.   
No stamina, what a shame. Probably better, right then…  
As Erasmus pulled out, Laurent could move his head, and the first thing he saw was Jord fucking Aimeric senseless against the lockers, pale legs wrapped tight around his hips.   
Aimeric seemed to have the time of his life. Good for him, Laurent thought, because me too.  
Kallias came up behind Laurent, placing himself to fuck him, but pinned his boyfriend in place with a glare.   
What was it ? A ‘look I can fuck the bitch better than him’ kind of sick competition ? Laurent snorted.   
At least Kallias started to fuck him straight away without drama.   
Maybe he wanted to show off his stamina too, because, under Erasmus’ captivated eyes, Kallias fucked him slow and deep, taking his time, and slowing again every time he got closer to the edge.   
As much as Laurent appreciated the attentions, his prostate was way too stimulated to stay sane for marathons like that. He couldn’t come goddamnit. Did Kallias thought of that or just thought he was fucking Erasmus instead, waiting for him to come.  
After a couple well aimed thrusts, Laurent gave up and pulled Erasmus closer by his hardening cock. He pushed his nail in the slit, and took it in his mouth again.  
He sucked hard a few times, his cheeks hollowed out, and then when Erasmus was a panting moaning mess, Kallias finally stopped, coming hard.  
Laurent rolled his eyes.  
He considered finishing what he started with Erasmus, but he was pretty sure there were a lot of hands and mouths to help him with that already.  
Not that Erasmus gave him much attention once he pulled out. It didn’t take more than a nudge for him to walk away to his boyfriend.  
He couldn’t stay on his knees anymore. They had started to hurt with Nikandros, but the constant strain and pounding was too much.  
He got up from his bench, and immediately Jord and Orlant stepped out.   
Laurent could give it to the man, Jord has almost no recovery period, and was hard again, when he was sure to have seen him inside Aimeric not so long ago.  
“Both ?” Jord asked with a nod. Laurent nodded back.  
Apparently Jord had good recovery but was still too tired to be the one doing the fucking this time. To do more than lay down, Laurent’s legs spread on each side of him and of the bench underneath them, and let himself be ridden.  
Most of his weight either on Jord or on the floor when his feet could reach it, Laurent was once again ready to go on for miles.  
Laurent took him in hand and lowered himself on Jord’s condom-coated cock, while Orlant made lube noise behind him.  
When he was ready, he pushed on Laurent’s back, making him lean completely on Jord.  
When his cold lubed fingers went to stretch Laurent, both him and Jord gasped in surprise.  
Keeping himself relaxed, Laurent got opened by three more fingers from Orlant, and then he was inserting his cock alongside his friend’s.  
Once again, Laurent and Jord reacted at the same time, with a moan this time.   
Laurent had always liked double penetration. It almost always felt new.  
But it required that the other two feel comfortable together. That was rare enough.  
But Jord and Orlant were best friends, after all. Best friends do EVERYTHING together, right ?  
Orlant went slowly, letting Laurent stretch out properly and get used to it. It didn’t seem to suit Jord, who was groaning in frustration beneath them.  
As Laurent was about to give up and hurry him on, Jord did by simply grabbing Orlant’s hips and moving them at his own chosen rhythm.  
From then it was much more satisfying and Laurent felt pleasure pass all through him once again. He sighed and closed his eyes, letting his head fall back on Orlant’s chest.   
Orlant came first, biting down on Laurent’s shoulder. He stayed inside for a little while, though, and moved Laurent’s body so they both rode Jord’s cock until he came to, as if it was pulled out of him.  
Laurent’s breath was ragged, he felt completely fucked out. Well, he would, if he had came. But the vicious little device on the base of his cock took that away from him.   
Part of Laurent wanted to rip it off and tear it to pieces. The rest was glad for the pleasure he knew he’d have once he’d finally come.   
The changment went in a haze for him. He remember his limbs being manipulated, and the body heats against his skin switch to slightly different ones.   
He looked down and he was above Berenger, who looked at him like a kid in unexplored territory. Sex was fun.   
He turned his head to see who was about to fuck him, now, and he saw it was Lydos. Good. He had good memories from Lydos.   
He barely made any efforts to help the hands making him sit on Berenger’s cock, but he diligently leaned down on him, his hands on each side of Berenger’s head, for Lydos to enter him, and then start to fuck them.  
He wasn’t the only one double dicked down, in the end. Under his very eyes, Erasmus seemed to have already come twice from being held between Torveld and Kallias, his legs wrapped around his boyfriend’s hips. Apparently Torveld finally got what he really wanted and Kallias had learned to share.  
With a shout and red spreading everywhere on his chest, Erasmus came, again.  
Laurent would have been almost jealous if Lydos wasn’t goig completely ballistic behind him, fucking hard and fast into him and against Berenger’s cock.  
Poor Berenger didn’t even have to move, he was already on edge, his face doing funny things like he was about to come.  
God, Laurent needed to come so hard.  
With a groan, Lydos finished in his condom, buried deep inside Laurent, and Berenger finally lost it, both of them going still at the same time.   
Laurent slumped forward, exhausted. He sighed when both slid out like good boys. His ass will never forgive him.  
It seemed to have been a queue of some sort, and as soon as Berenger extracted himself from under Laurent, someone was manipulating Laurent’s leg to take his place.  
‘Yum’ couldn’t help but think Laurent at the sight of brown expenses of muscles. You probably wouldn’t know how hot Pallas looked until you were riding him. Like horses. Pallas would have made a great horse.  
His knees were a little woobly from exertion when he took Pallas’ stallion cock in, but once sated it felt nice. He felt full but not dangerously stretched, and the lack of pounding was a nice respite.  
Of course it couldn’t last.  
“Easy,” whispered a deep voice in his ear, before lubricated fingers went to his hole.  
Laurent whined. He wasn’t sure he could take that. His poor fragile aristocrat built was not meant for that.   
Damen chuckled. “No, no. We can’t have that, now. You asked for it, remember ?”  
Laurent did. He definitely did. He remember clearly asking for it.  
He was still itching to back up, right there and then.  
He didn’t.  
He still cried out, though, when Damen’s massive cock breached him. The stretch was almost unbearable, and Laurent thought he could not, in fact, take it. But, eventually, with deep breaths and a very polite immobility from the two cocks’ owners, his hole eased around them. As soon as Laurent’s breathing came back to normal, Damen started fucking in and out slowly. Pallas groaned under him, itching to buck up and fuck Laurent in earnest, alongside Damen. Laurent felt the moment where he almost did, but then Damen started fucking harder and faster, and Pallas settled back.  
It was then that Damen nodded to their right, where Aimeric had been waiting like a, awkward puppy for god knows how long. Aimeric took a step forward, and looked down at Laurent’s face.   
“My turn ?” he asked, a little uneasy.   
Laurent nodded, and reached out for Aimeric’s hip, pulling him closer until he could take him in his mouth.  
He started slow and shallow, needing himself the respite from Damen’s restless pace.   
He started swallowing in earnest when something in Aimeric snapped. He grabbed Laurent’s hair, hard, and pushed his cock inside Laurent’s throat. From underneath his lashes, he could see Aimeric throw his head back in a sigh.   
That was it. Pure, innocent Aimeric no longer was. Good.  
Aimeric started to fuck his mouth, hard and deep, and Laurent couldn’t move, under too many assaults. As if sensing it, Damen draped an arm around Laurent’s shoulders, his thumb brushing at his collarbones in passing, and stabilized him firmly against his own chest, while still thrusting hard with his hips.  
It should have felt incarcerating, but it was a comforting gesture and Laurent took it as it.  
After a few whines and moans, Aimeric’s grip tightened on his hair, and he came deep inside Laurent’s mouth. Laurent swallowed a couple times around it, and finally Aimeric seemed to snap back into reality, and pulled out, almost sheepishly. Laurent almost expected an mumbled apology, seeing his face. It made him smirk.  
Inside him, Damen sped up, hitting Laurent’s prostate each time, and Laurent’s breath came short.   
Beneath him, Pallas moaned, his eyes closed as he let go and buck up to fuck him deeper, both cocks sliding against each other in uncoordinated rhythm, the whole thing up Laurent’s ass.  
It was torture. Sure, it was pleasure, but it was still too much so it was torture. He could still taste Aimeric on his tongue, it was all too much.   
When Damen stilled, after having pushed ball deep inside, it was Laurent who cried out, a broken sob. He needed to come.   
A few erratic thrusts later, Pallas came too, and everything became blissfully still. And surprisingly quiet.  
Slowly, hands pulled him up so both cocks slipped out, and Laurent cried out again, softly. Damen’s arm was still around his chest, reluctant to let go as if Laurent couldn’t hold himself like a proper human being.   
He shrugged out of it gently, and took a look around.   
Everyone else was done fucking, all looking straight at him.  
In the silence floated a question. ‘Now what ?’  
Before everyone could look at each other awkwardly, Laurent spoke up.  
“I really need to come, now,” he said firmly.   
Time for denial was over. Longer would be overkilling it.   
“A volunteer ?” he asked as the silence stretched out.  
Lazar sighed dramatically slightly behind him.   
“Fiiiine,” he whined. “I’ll do it.”  
He moved around to face Laurent who was standing up slowly.  
“Good boy,” sassed Laurent.  
“Want someone on the back while I suck you off, babe ?”  
A normal Laurent would have frowned and teared him down for the pet name.  
But Laurent was far too exhausted and in need of release for that.  
“Why not,” he said instead.  
Lazar kneeled in front of him, and Laurent let his hands fall on the lockers in front of him for support. Slowly, as to not overwhelm Laurent’s body, he unlocked the cock ring, and Laurent whined from the feeling.  
“I’ll do it,” said Nikandros behind him.  
Laurent snorted. “Still angry at me, Nik ?”  
He didn’t have time to say anything else, because right after that Nikandros shoved his entire hand up his ass. Laurent cried out, in surprise this time.  
Almost immediately after that, Lazar’s mouth was on him, and then it was only a matter of a couple of seconds for Laurent to come, hard and devastating, on the back of Lazar’s throat, without any of them having to even move for it.  
As he came back to reality in wave, he felt Nikandros pulling out slowly, gently. Lazar’s hands were on him, preventing him from collapsing.  
His legs were no longer that steady, and Laurent doubted that at this exact second, he was worth the title of human.   
Gently, slowly, Lazar manhandled him until he laid on his back on the bench, in the middle of the room. There were some random clothes on it that would almost make it comfortable if Laurent wasn’t laying on that very same ass that he knew would be sore forever now.   
Lazar crouched next to him. “Okay ?” he asked simply, and Laurent nodded once.   
He’ll survive.   
Nervous laughs echoed around him, everyone moving around to find their locker, their clothes, their dignity. One by one, they got dressed with the first thing available and went for the door, escaping the crime scene.  
Laurent wasn’t looking forward to the long walk with spread legs.  
As everyone was leaving the room for their own walk of shame, probably telling themselves they would NEVER speak of it again, Laurent fully settled on the shitty wood bench.  
He almost laughed manically. It was the exhaustion.   
Also his ass was sore and he wouldn’t leave those lockers without a shower.  
Last in the room with him, Aimeric lingered, looking unsure.  
He came closer to Laurent, and almost whispered :   
“Are you going to be okay ?”  
Laurent laughed then, but it was soft and not really mocking.  
“Why ? Wanna cuddle ?” he said, and laughed again.  
He shifted tiredly to face Aimeric properly.  
“I’ll be fine, Aimeric, I can handle a little rough sex. Go to sleep.”  
Aimeric’s lips pinched, and he looked pained to not be taken seriously, so Laurent smiled to him even more softly. The guy had been a virgin not so long ago, and now he had an experience in his sex life not that many people have in a lifetime. All because of Laurent.  
The little shit should be thankful, Laurent thought with a inner smile.   
Finally, Aimeric exited the room too, leaving Laurent to deal with the aftermath on his own. Laid on this uncomfortable bench, which wasn’t much more than a gap between two planks, seriously who decided to make benches this way, Laurent almost fell asleep a few minutes in.  
But, finally, he resigned him in admitting a real bed, his bed, would be a far better prospect, and also he didn’t want the janitor to find him here, completely fucked out and covered in come, late that night, and put him in a very delicate position.   
So he painfully pulled himself up, and very slowly walked to the showers.


	15. Nicaise

It was probably the longest walk of shame Laurent ever took.   
He wasn’t feeling really shameful, more… proud for real, but he was limping.  
By the time he reached his room’s building, he was wincing with every step. Of all the people that crossed his path, though, none noticed. He was proud of that too.   
He felt like a legend. With a very sore ass.   
When he reached his room’s door, he decided to be very, very dramatic. After all, he did deserve it !  
Nicaise’s face when he saw him enter was full of fear and admiration, and Laurent smiled wide.   
Still limping a little, he went straight to the whiteboard, and proceeded to put Xs at every line of it, spacing it so they would all be in their own neat column.   
He was very proud of himself.  
Nicaise’s jaw fell to the floor, no sound escaping his mouth, and he slowly moved to stand in front of the board, not believing his eyes.  
“All… of them… ?” he asked in a quiet voice.  
“All at once, yes,” answered Laurent casually.  
Nicaise frowned.   
“But. Like. With each and every one ? Like. You came that many times ? Did that even counts ?”  
Laurent gave him his best bitch face.  
“It was a gang bang, Nicaise. It counts,” and that was the end of it for him.  
Painfully taking his clothes off, he went for a quick shower.   
When he came back from it, Nicaise was still in front of the whiteboard, eyes full of admiration. Laurent snorted.   
He put on a pajama bottom and slid under the sheets.   
True, it was still early, but he was exhausted, and for good reasons.   
“I’m sleeping in, tomorrow, don’t you dare waking me up” he mumbled into the pillow.  
“I’m… God it’s so amazing, I can’t believe it,” Nicaise rambled. “I… you’re a legend. Like. A fucking legend.”  
He looked at Laurent then.  
“I can’t tell you how much I want to suck your cock right now, just so I can tell I put my mouth on the legend that fucked the entire football team first separately, then together.”  
Laurent smirked into his cushion.  
“Not tonight, honey, I’m tired.”  
Nicaise laughed, and Laurent drifted to sleep. 

Laurent woke up slowly. The clock on his nightstand said eleven, but a big part of his brain thought it was still early.   
As expected, he was sore everywhere, and it was worse in his ass. He whined softly, then smiled from pride, because he just fucked the entire football team so he was a legend.  
Nicaise chuckled from the other side of the room.  
“Already up ?” he asked snarkily.  
Laurent smiled again.   
Not only was he awake, but he was also aroused. His body’s stamina never stopped amazing him.   
“I’m not the only one up…” he said into the pillow.   
With difficulty, he pushed himself up until he was sitting in his bed, his legs hanging over the edge and his back against the wall.  
Nicaise nodded in the direction of a pile of brown bags.  
“Someone let that in front of our door. I expected it to be dog shit, but no. It’s croissants and pastries.”  
Laurent smiled at the thought.  
“Probably one of them. Felt bad for this morning’s pain,” he said, thinking of getting up to get the bags, eventually. Later.  
Nicaise snorted.   
“Sure, probably the one whose cock broke your ass,” he said.  
Oh. Damen then.  
Nicaise stopped, then, awkwardly, eyeing the bump in Laurent’s pajamas. He looked like he was hesitating, but eventually he gave up.  
“Can I, now ?” he asked with difficulty.  
It took a few seconds for Laurent to remember last night’s conversation, then a few more to deal with the surprise.  
Why not, after all ? He always hated having to deal with morning wood by himself.  
He shrugged.  
“Alright,” he said simply.  
Nicaise’s pupils blown wide from it, and he looked at Laurent with a hunger he wasn’t used to see on his roommate’s face.  
Squirming out of his pants, Laurent installed himself better on the bed, his crotch a bit closer to the edge, but his back still well supported by the wall.  
Nicaise went to his knees, and splayed his hands almost religiously on Laurent’s thighs, spread around him.  
Nicaise lowered his head, and applied the faintest kiss on the tip of Laurent’s cock.  
Breathing out slowly, Laurent let his head fall back on the wall, and relaxed.   
Nicaise swallowed him down, moving his tongue around Laurent’s cock in a very skilled way and Laurent let out an encouraging sigh.  
True, he was aroused, but his body had been through a lot and it would took it forever to come. He placed his hand on Nicaise’s head, his fingers tangling in the dark curls there.  
Sensing that he wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon, Nicaise slowed down the pace, licking him slowly up and down.  
Laurent moaned softly.  
He could get used to it. A slow going blowjob to start each day.   
It almost felt like me-time.   
He was brushing Nicaise’s hair softly, feeling every movement as Nicaise went up and down on his cock.   
Nicaise sucked on the head, and kept sucking as he swallowed him down again. He kept him in like this for a while, and Laurent shuddered all over.   
Pulling off slowly, Nicaise thumbed little circles on the soft skin inside Laurent’s thighs, and swallowed him again.  
Laurent’s hips started to want to thrust up into Nicaise’s mouth.  
It was slow and nice and it made Laurent lose his mind a little.  
Laurent moaned when Nicaise’s tongue started to toy with his cock more intently, pressing under the foreskin and into the slit.  
Lowering his head more, Nicaise took Laurent’s balls in his mouth, and Laurent moaned harder. Nicaise came to squeeze his cock as his lips were still working on his balls, and Laurent bit his lower lip, hard.   
Then Nicaise went back to give his mouth’s whole attention to his cock again, and Laurent’s head fell on the side, his eyes still closed.  
With a particularly wicked movement of Nicaise’s tongue, Laurent’ jerked under him, his grip on Nicaise’s hair hardening.  
Shushing him softly, Nicaise pressed his palms on his thighs, pining him in place.   
He swallowed him down again, and swallowed around him again and again, moaning deeply, the vibrations shaking Laurent’s whole body.   
This time when he pulled out, Nicaise grazed so very lightly with his teeth along Laurent’s shaft and Laurent whined.   
Rubbing his thighs sweetly, Nicaise licked a long stripe up the whole length, and Laurent started to feel close.   
Nicaise probably felt it too, for he took the head in his mouth and sucked, hard, for a long moment, before deep-throating Laurent’s cock one last time, and Laurent came, emptying himself in his roommate’s tight throat.   
He moaned, loudly, as Nicaise swallowed around him several times, riding out his orgasm.  
When he had spilled the last of it, Laurent opened his eyes and looked down to Nicaise’s head, still wrapped around his cock, and used his gentle grip in his hair to slowly push him off of him, until his softening cock fell out of Nicaise’s mouth.  
He smiled, and Nicaise smiled in return.   
“Well, thank you,” said Laurent cheekily, and Nicaise laughed.   
“My pleasure,” he answered with a smile, and got up to pick up the pastry bags, sitting next to Laurent on his bed.  
They opened the bags, taking first a croissant each, and Nicaise went to their fridge to pick up orange juice.   
They resumed eating. Apparently the one or ones that delivered the breakfast didn’t sneer at the price, but instead gave him, them, the best of the best, and everything was delicious.   
Their stomach full, they laid on their backs for a moment, and Laurent fell asleep again.


	16. Nikandros & Damen

He came to Nikandros’ dorm room, a few night after that.  
He didn’t really need it. The bet was over. He didn’t have to fuck Nikandros.  
And he didn’t like Nik. And Nik most likely hated him. Or not far.  
And the sex hadn’t been that great between them.   
So Laurent wasn’t exactly sure why, but that night he totally hid in the shadows around Nik’s room until he was back, and slithered his way into the room after him.  
And it was definitely for fucking.   
“Why me, Laurent ?” whined Nikandros as Laurent pushed him backward on his bed.   
Laurent chuckled and pulled down his pants and underwear harshly, leaving Nikandros half bare on the bed.  
Then he removed his own clothes and went to sit on Nikandros’ lap, his knees on either side of Nik’s hips.   
Sliding his hands under Nik’s shirt, Laurent pushed it up slowly until Nik gave up and removed it himself.  
“Seriously, I want to know. You literally had EVERYONE so why are you still bothering me ?”  
“Because,” answered Laurent, leaning down to bite hard on Nik’s nipple, “you hate me.”  
Nikandros frowned.  
“How does that even make sense ?”  
Sliding his hand under his own crotch to reach Nikandros’ cock, he began to stroke him into hardness, smirking.  
“Because, this way, every time I feel your cock twitch in me, every time you moan, and when you come, I know I did it despite you hating me. And that is so much of a victory, you have no idea.”  
Nikandros groaned, his head falling back in the sheets from Laurent’s hand.  
“You bitch,” he said between his teeth, and Laurent laughed.   
Laurent had already spread and lubed himself, keeping a pretty bad memory from when he let Nik do it, and knew the stretch wouldn’t hurt this time.  
All he had to do was roll the condom on Nik, and sink on his cock, taking him fully in one strong motion.  
Against himself, Nikandros moaned. Laurent delighted in every annoyed expression on his face, every reaction he couldn’t control and hated to give away.  
Relaxing back a little, Laurent started to ride him, slowly, deep, as he liked it himself.  
The door opened then.   
Laurent turned his head abruptly, still seated on Nikandros’ cock, but it was only Damen, wide eyes and jaw on the floor.   
“Damen,” said Laurent with a smile. “Nice to see you !”  
Damen was still silent, visibly struggling to make peace with the situation as if he didn’t have a gang bang with those two people less than a week ago.   
“We were just starting, so if you want to join… There’s room for two,” added Laurent with another smile.  
Damen and Nikandros looked at each other then, apparently having a silent conversation full of consent talk or whatever, their gazes heavy.  
But eventually, Damen started to remove his clothes.  
Laurent boomed.   
He wasn’t sure to be stretched enough to take both their thick cocks, though, and worried slightly about it until Damen came back from his bed with lube and his own condom.  
Meanwhile, he had slowed down on fucking Nik, only rolling his hips in little circles to keep them both hard.  
Finally Damen was naked, and hard, and with a condom, and kissing Laurent’s nape.  
They all moved a little so they could fit all on the bed, both Laurent and Damen kneeling over an annoyed-to-be-passive Nikandros.   
Laurent ran his hands up his chest to pinch his nipples playfully, and Nikandros groaned.  
Laurent raised himself up a little, and pushed down hard again, taking Nikandros’ cock all the way in.  
Damen growled behind him, and his fingers went to Laurent’s entrance, feeling Nikandros there too.  
Laurent threw his head back, until it was resting on Damen’s shouders.  
Using more lube, Damen spread him slowly around Nik’s cock, sending spikes in both their bodies.  
When he could fit three of his thick fingers alongside Nik, he moved and positioned himself until the tip of his cock was rubbing over Laurent’s lubed crack.   
Then he took himself in hand and slowly pushed his cock in, stretching Laurent further, and making him cry out in pleasure, his eyes closed to focus on the sensation.   
Then he was all the way inside, his cock alongside Nik’s, and all of them were making little sounds of pleasure.  
After he got used to the thickness inside of him, Laurent started to move, up and down, slowly. Off that rhythm, Damen started to fuck up inside him, hard, making the two cocks rub against each other inside Laurent’s heat.   
Laurent bit his lips.  
Under him, Nikandros had gave up every pretenses and was writhing in pleasure.  
Reaching behind him, Laurent took hold of Damen’s thighs and pulled him deeper inside himself. Damen growled and complied. He pushed Laurent’s back until he was standing lower, his chest almost flushed with Nikandros’, and started fucking them, up on his knees, hard and deep.   
From time to time, Laurent clenched around them, and both men reacted with gasps or groans.  
Damen’s lips were back on his skin, leaving wet open-mouthed kisses wherever he could reach.   
They went slowly, Laurent making Damen slow down every time he felt any of them could reach his climax, far too early.   
He wanted it to last hours.   
Nikandros was starting to thrust his hips up, fucking Laurent as deep as he could, with Damen’s thick length already inside, and Laurent was panting.   
Laurent’s hands were on Nikandros’ shoulders for balance, and he used it to accentuate Nik’s back arching, feeling him fuck up inside his hole, Damen keeping his steady rhythm behind him.  
Damen gripped his hips, then, hard enough to bruise, and used that grip to pull him toward him and fuck harder, faster.  
Laurent raised himself, then, until he was half sitting on Nik’s cock, the angle perfect for all of them, and used his thighs to go up and down, fucking both cocks at the same time.  
After that, he came, it was too much to last more.  
Nik followed him not long after, his cock starting to soften a little, leaving more room for Damen to pump hard into Laurent’s ass, fucking him to his heart’s content.   
Laurent fell, his muscles too tired to keep him up, against Nikandros and Damen continued fucking them, his movements keeping Nik’s soft cock inside Laurent alongside his own, hard and fast. Both Laurent and Nikandros were panting from the overstimulation, their eyes locked on each other’s, their breaths mingling between them.  
Nikandros’ eyes closed, at some point, and not long after, Laurent’s eyes rolled back in his head as he came a second time.   
Not long after, Damen thrusted one last, deep, time, and came inside Laurent, stilling until he was completely spent.  
Letting go of Laurent’s hips, he pulled out, allowing Nik’s soft cock to fall from Laurent’s ass too, and Laurent was both relieved and sad from the sudden emptiness.  
Collapsing all together in a bizarre tangle of limbs, they laid there for a long time, their breathings still hitched.  
After a few minutes, Laurent laughed, feeling great and sated and finally taking in consideration the situation, and soon both his partners followed him, until Nikandros let out a painful groan, removing Damen’s leg from his crotch. Laurent laughed again, softly.  
He could almost feel asleep like that, he thought.  
He didn’t really like sleeping while still covered in lube and come, and laying uncomfortably on hard limbs, but he was really tired.  
Thankfully, Damen got up and went to the bathroom, coming back with soft, slightly damp towels, and give one to Nikandros and using the other to clean Laurent’s stomach and between his legs and asscheeks, being extra gentle over his abused hole.   
Laurent melted under it, smiling softly while looking at Damen’s kind expression.  
Both condoms were discarded in a nearby trashcan, and Laurent started to relax again into the mattress, but Damen had another idea.  
Not showing any sign of difficulty, he took Laurent in his arms bride-like, and guided them both to his own bed, and tucked them both under the sheets and covers there.  
Nikandros didn’t say anything, but he looked really relieved and Laurent wanted to laugh and tease him about it.  
But he was sated and tired, and held gently into Damen’s strong arms, snuggled in his muscled chest, and suddenly the rest didn’t hold that much importance anymore.  
They fell asleep one by one, first Damen, judging by his evening breathing, then Nikandros, snoring lightly at the other side of the room, and finally Laurent, relaxing completely in Damen’s embrace.

He woke up with Damen’s hardness rubbing against his thigh.  
Damen was still asleep, frowning a little, obviously in a smutty dream. That made Laurent smile.  
He checked the other side of the room, and Nikandros still sound asleep. It was probably still early.  
Not completely happy with being awaken in such a way, he proceeded to get his revenge by blowing out softly right on Damen’s face, making it scrunch up even more, until finally he woke up.  
Instantly, Laurent put a finger on his mouth, then indicated Nik still sleeping.  
Damen groaned softly, but stopped humping against Laurent’s leg.   
‘Hello’ mouthed Laurent.  
Damen smiled and answered ‘Good morning’ in a similar way.  
They kissed softly once, then twice, then again, until they were sharing deep, heated kisses and Laurent felt his cock hardening again.  
Noticing that, Damen smirked and asked quietly :  
“Think you can go for another round ?”   
Laurent tilted his head.  
“Probably,” he answered.  
Damen smiled wider and moved so he was on top of Laurent, kissing him deep and slow.  
Laurent’s hands went to Damen’s waist, keeping him there.   
Damen moved to his bedside drawer to retrieve more lube and another condom, and went to prepare Laurent again immediately.  
Laurent’s hole was still lose from the night before, since it was only a few hours since then, so it didn’t take long, it was more about lubing him again, really.  
Then his legs parted and Damen fell between them naturally, and then he was inside Laurent once more.   
Laurent moaned softly, enjoying the familiar pleasure of it.  
Nikandros stirred a little from that, so Damen promptly pressed his palm against Laurent’s mouth, silencing him, and Laurent felt a surge of arousal go straight south.   
Damen other hand went to gather his wrists and pin them above Laurent’s head, and he looked very pleased with himself.  
Damen fucked him just like that, hard and deep and slow, having him pinned under him in every way, his hands muffling every sound that escaped Laurent’s throat from the heavy arousal and pleasure he was going through.  
At some point, Laurent playfully darted his tongue out to lick Damen’s palm, but instead of removing his hand, disgusted, Damen only looked more aroused, his dark gaze fixated on his hand, so Laurent did it again.   
Damen fucked him harder, faster, and Laurent was lost to it.   
His back was arching under Damen’s weight, his eyes rolling back in his head, and when Damen leaned down to bite at the joint of his neck and shoulder, he came, hard, between them, with a muffled cry that made Nikandros groan from his side of the room.  
Damen fucked him a few times more, deep and fast, then stilled, in to the hilt, while he came.   
Laurent’s body relaxed completely, becoming putty in Damen’s hands.  
Damen removed his hands slowly, first from his wrists, then from his mouth, like he didn’t trust Laurent for staying silent and not betray them.   
Laurent laughed a little, eliciting another groan from Nikandros. Damen looked angry and betrayed, and Laurent laughed more, kissing his downturned mouth softly.  
“Breakfast ?” mouthed Laurent.  
Damen’s face relaxed, and he nodded.  
As silently as possible, they cleaned themselves and put their clothes back on, and left the room to find themselves some breakfast.


	17. Legendary

They won the next match.  
Apparently a good gang bang is what you need to stitch a team together.  
It also helped that, after having their way twice with Laurent, none of them was distracted by him being on the side anymore.  
So they got to do a brand new photo, right after the match.  
Nicaise was the official team photograph for being the only one who volunteered.  
So he took both teams, football players and cheerleaders, into very serious and professional photographs and Laurent was bored out of his mind.  
Until Nicaise approached him and asked for a special one.  
“For the hall of fame,” he said, his eyes pleading.  
One with only him and the football team he fucked.  
Laurent smirked at the idea, and accepted.  
“I need a prop, though. Gather the team and I’ll be back in a minute.”  
This giant lollipop, Laurent had bought it and placed it in his sports locker, in case he wanted to distract one of the players at some point. It would have worked.  
But this seemed to be a better occasion, in the end.  
He went back to the field, and the team was already all together, laughing and slapping each other’s on the back.  
Without a word, Laurent walked in and went to the middle of the bunch, laying lazily in the grass between Berenger and Torveld who were supposed to crouch at the front.  
Quickly, Nicaise asked them to pose, and they did, if only a little surprised by Laurent’s presence.  
Slowly, Laurent pulled out the dick sized yellow and purple lollipop from his pants and ripped the plastic off, before placing it in his mouth, sucking on the tip just slightly.  
He could feel thirteen pair of eyes burning holes in his lips, and kept a straight face through it, rejoicing in the attention.  
After a minute, Nicaise laughed his ass off behind the camera, and it unlocked the tension, making most of the team laugh with him.  
Nicaise kept it together the time to catch a few pics of the laughing team, then he came forth, and planted a deep kiss on Laurent’s lips, raising a few jealous ‘hey’ around them.  
Laurent laughed too after that.  
When Nicaise printed the picture that next day, Laurent agreed to sign one of the copies, and let him hang the rest of them on every board of the college.  
Legendary.


End file.
